My Older Brother Edward
by Virgina Ice
Summary: Ashley Masen, is a normal girl. Except for the fact she is half vampire and half werewolf. And her older brother is Edward Cullen! When she tells Edward, he's not happy, and he doesn't believe her. Can Ashely prove that she's Edwards sister?
1. Chapter 1

**My Older Brother Edward**

**Chapter 1**

The rain looked like it was coming down harder now. I had to slow my bike down so I wouldn't skid on the wet road. When I stopped at a red light I could feel the ice cold wind through both my winter coat, and my motorcycle jacket. While I was stopped I adjusted my gloves, and looked around; to my right there was a diner, and some little shops, and to my left there were thick, green woods.

Before the light turned green I decided that I would go into the diner to get something warm to drink and maybe some quick directions to where I was going. I pulled into the right turn lane and slowly pulled into the parking lot. I found the closest parking spot I could find. I turned my bike off, and took my helmet off. When I walked up to the little diner I could feel the cold rain making my long, brown hair stick to my face. I pulled the small glass door open, and I heard the automated bell go off. The place wasn't very crowded; there might have been a little over ten people in there.

I walked up to the counter, and set my heavy, wet helmet beside me. I didn't bother looking at the menu. I wasn't going to eat, I wasn't hungry. Soon I felt that someone had walked up, and was looking at me.

"Hi, is there something I can get you?" When I looked up I saw a waitress. She had a bright smile, and she seemed to glow. When I looked down I saw that she must have been, at least, eight months along. I came out of my daze, realizing that I was cold.

"Ummm, yeah, how about a hot chocolate," I slipped out of my winter coat ", I'm freezing." The waitress smiled and gave me a little laugh. She turned around and went to get what I had ordered. I spun around in my swivel chair and looked at the small eatery. It was very…basic. When I came to face forward again I saw that the girl next to me was stuck on her crossword puzzle. I discreetly looked at one of the clues, "4- down: A four letter for pocket catchings." I had to think about that one for a while. Soon my hot chocolate was in front of me.

"Lint," I said without thinking. The girl next to me looked at me with a strange glare.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Four down. It's lint, that's the word." The girl looked back at her puzzle, then she realized what I was talking about, I saw the smile come to her face.

"Oh, thank you. I didn't know that one."

"You're welcome," I smiled at her and took another small sip of my cocoa. I felt like someone was looking at me. When I looked up the waitress was looking at me like she was trying to read me. I laughed quietly and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry. You just looked like you were…like something was troubling you. I didn't mean to stare."

"No it's fine. Something is on my mind. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure ask away, but I can't promise answers." I laughed at the young girls joke, I was pretty sure she could give me some kind of answer to my question.

"What do you know about the Cullen family?" The waitress' eyes got real wide; she looked at the floor to avoid my constant stare.

"The Cullen's are good. Carlisle is a doctor, Esme stays home, and the kids keep to themselves."

"Oh ok. Thanks that's a good thing to know." The girl gave me a nod. I asked for my check, it was only about five dollars. I took out my wallet and pulled a $100 bill from the stack. When I handed it to the cashier I told her to give the change to my bright-eyed waitress, the women gave me a nod. I grabbed my helmet and walked out the door. I walked to my motorcycle, and straddled it. I started the engine and slid the helmet over my face, buckled the strap under my chin. When I pulled out I looked into the window of the diner, I saw my waitress sitting in a booth smiling. I beeped my horn and she looked out to see what it was. I gave her a wave and she gave me a smile.

I pulled into traffic and headed down the road, the rain seemed to let up when I pulled on to the narrow dirt path. I had to accelerate to keep my bike from sinking into the mud. I finally saw the house I was looking for. The white base seemed to burst out against the green trees. I pulled into the driveway and cut the engine. When I looked up at the house I saw the curtains that hung in the huge front window move. "They must have heard me coming." I thought. I pealed my helmet off, and grabbed my backpack out of the side bag of my bike.

As I walked up I thought I heard something in the forest behind me, but I didn't bother looking to see what it was. When I got up to the door I knocked, and then put my hand in my jacket pocket. When I heard the handle being turned I braced myself for what might happen. It was a man who answered the door. He looked about thirty, maybe less. He also had on a blue, long sleeve shirt, which stood out against his white skin. Looking at him I figured this was Carlisle.

"Hi, umm, Carlisle, I believed we talked on the phone." The man loosed his stance to a comfortable phase, and he gave me a smile.

"Oh yes, Ashley right?" I was relieved he remembered me. I shook his hand, and he allowed me in. I shrugged out of my jacket and he took it from me. Once I seemed rested, but walking. Carlisle came to my side.

"I was surprised when you called. Usually people just come to the hospital." He laughed at his own joke. I stopped in the hallway, and turned to face him.

"But I never told you why; I just said I needed to talk."

"Oh yes, I was about to ask that. Why did you call?" I took a deep breath, bracing my self again.

"Mr. Cullen,-" I started, but then Carlisle held up his hand, stopping me.

"Call me Carlisle, please." I laughed

"Okay, Carlisle. I called because it has come to my attention that you have foster children, and one of them has caught my attention. I'm particularly interested in, it's Edward."

"Can I ask why?" Carlisle stuffed his hands in his pockets. My heart started racing, this is why I was here. To confront this fear; to release this secret that I had been holding onto for so long.

**Chapter 2**

I took a deep breath. "Just say it," I told myself ", just tell him. DO IT!"

"Carlisle, I am Edwards little sister." When I looked up the once comfortable doctor was now in a confused or surprised state (I couldn't tell). It looked like he didn't know what emotion to pull onto his face.

"That's impossible. Edward doesn't have any biological family, they all died." Soon I looked down, I was about to reveal something else.

"Carlisle, I know what you are, not just you your entire family. And I share that same secret."

"You mean you're a-"

"Vampire yes, but I am not a full vampire. Have you ever heard the legend of the creature that held two venoms? Half was vampire, and the other was werewolf." Once again he was shocked I nodded to him that I was that creature. I was the half-and-half.

Soon a woman walked in. She walked around the corner, and grabbed Carlisle's arm.

"Honey, who was at the door?" She looked at me and Carlisle wasn't out of his trance yet, so I had to introduce myself.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen, I'm Ashley Masen. It's nice to meet you." I shook her hand she turned back to Carlisle, almost like she had heard my whole story. Carlisle nodded again, and Esme took me into the family room.

"So Ashley, how did you know Edward was here?"

"I asked around, and when I called Carlisle, it fell into place that he was here in Forks." I sat there talking to Esme for, what seemed like forever, and then we heard the sound of a garage door opening, and cars pulling in.

"Uh oh, the kids are home." Esme pulled me, the sound was louder, and Esme pushed me down on the couch and stood in front of me. I heard the door open; I also heard the sound of people laughing. When they turned and saw Esme standing in front of me (someone they had never seen) they got quiet.

"Hey Esme, Whose that?" I heard a female voice ask. I stood up and walked around to Esme's side. Esme looked at me for an answer. I had to wait until Edward walked in to tell the others why I was here. So I waited and then I saw him. He walked in behind a girl with blond hair. Edward had grown up so much since I had seen him last, but I had to hold my tears until I told the other members of this family why I was here. It seemed that no one else was coming through the door.

"Esme who is this," said a girl with short brown hair ", did something happen?"

"No nothing is wrong. This is Ashley; she has something to tell you." Soon the five kids that came in sat down on the several couches that surrounded me. I thought over how I would tell Edward that I was his sister. I took a deep breath.

"Like Esme said nothing is wrong. I'm just here because it concerns one of you, and no one is in trouble," I turned towards Edward ", Edward, there is something that I have held for many years and I came here to tell you."

"And what is that?' Edward straightened up

"Edward your parents died a long time ago. I know that because so did mine. They died of the Spanish influenza…right?"

"Yes, but how-"

"Edward, there's no easy way to say this…but your parents were my parents. Edward I'm your sister." The room got real quiet and I could feel the burning of eyes on me, but my eyes didn't leave Edwards face.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Older Brother Edward**

**Chapter 1**

The rain looked like it was coming down harder now. I had to slow my bike down so I wouldn't skid on the wet road. When I stopped at a red light I could feel the ice cold wind through both my winter coat, and my motorcycle jacket. While I was stopped I adjusted my gloves, and looked around; to my right there was a diner, and some little shops, and to my left there were thick, green woods.

Before the light turned green I decided that I would go into the diner to get something warm to drink and maybe some quick directions to where I was going. I pulled into the right turn lane and slowly pulled into the parking lot. I found the closest parking spot I could find. I turned my bike off, and took my helmet off. When I walked up to the little diner I could feel the cold rain making my long, brown hair stick to my face. I pulled the small glass door open, and I heard the automated bell go off. The place wasn't very crowded; there might have been a little over ten people in there.

I walked up to the counter, and set my heavy, wet helmet beside me. I didn't bother looking at the menu. I wasn't going to eat, I wasn't hungry. Soon I felt that someone had walked up, and was looking at me.

"Hi, is there something I can get you?" When I looked up I saw a waitress. She had a bright smile, and she seemed to glow. When I looked down I saw that she must have been, at least, eight months along. I came out of my daze, realizing that I was cold.

"Ummm, yeah, how about a hot chocolate," I slipped out of my winter coat ", I'm freezing." The waitress smiled and gave me a little laugh. She turned around and went to get what I had ordered. I spun around in my swivel chair and looked at the small eatery. It was very…basic. When I came to face forward again I saw that the girl next to me was stuck on her crossword puzzle. I discreetly looked at one of the clues, "4- down: A four letter for pocket catchings." I had to think about that one for a while. Soon my hot chocolate was in front of me.

"Lint," I said without thinking. The girl next to me looked at me with a strange glare.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Four down. It's lint, that's the word." The girl looked back at her puzzle, then she realized what I was talking about, I saw the smile come to her face.

"Oh, thank you. I didn't know that one."

"You're welcome," I smiled at her and took another small sip of my cocoa. I felt like someone was looking at me. When I looked up the waitress was looking at me like she was trying to read me. I laughed quietly and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry. You just looked like you were…like something was troubling you. I didn't mean to stare."

"No it's fine. Something is on my mind. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure ask away, but I can't promise answers." I laughed at the young girls joke, I was pretty sure she could give me some kind of answer to my question.

"What do you know about the Cullen family?" The waitress' eyes got real wide; she looked at the floor to avoid my constant stare.

"The Cullen's are good. Carlisle is a doctor, Esme stays home, and the kids keep to themselves."

"Oh ok. Thanks that's a good thing to know." The girl gave me a nod. I asked for my check, it was only about five dollars. I took out my wallet and pulled a $100 bill from the stack. When I handed it to the cashier I told her to give the change to my bright-eyed waitress, the women gave me a nod. I grabbed my helmet and walked out the door. I walked to my motorcycle, and straddled it. I started the engine and slid the helmet over my face, buckled the strap under my chin. When I pulled out I looked into the window of the diner, I saw my waitress sitting in a booth smiling. I beeped my horn and she looked out to see what it was. I gave her a wave and she gave me a smile.

I pulled into traffic and headed down the road, the rain seemed to let up when I pulled on to the narrow dirt path. I had to accelerate to keep my bike from sinking into the mud. I finally saw the house I was looking for. The white base seemed to burst out against the green trees. I pulled into the driveway and cut the engine. When I looked up at the house I saw the curtains that hung in the huge front window move. "They must have heard me coming." I thought. I pealed my helmet off, and grabbed my backpack out of the side bag of my bike.

As I walked up I thought I heard something in the forest behind me, but I didn't bother looking to see what it was. When I got up to the door I knocked, and then put my hand in my jacket pocket. When I heard the handle being turned I braced myself for what might happen. It was a man who answered the door. He looked about thirty, maybe less. He also had on a blue, long sleeve shirt, which stood out against his white skin. Looking at him I figured this was Carlisle.

"Hi, umm, Carlisle, I believed we talked on the phone." The man loosed his stance to a comfortable phase, and he gave me a smile.

"Oh yes, Ashley right?" I was relieved he remembered me. I shook his hand, and he allowed me in. I shrugged out of my jacket and he took it from me. Once I seemed rested, but walking. Carlisle came to my side.

"I was surprised when you called. Usually people just come to the hospital." He laughed at his own joke. I stopped in the hallway, and turned to face him.

"But I never told you why; I just said I needed to talk."

"Oh yes, I was about to ask that. Why did you call?" I took a deep breath, bracing my self again.

"Mr. Cullen,-" I started, but then Carlisle held up his hand, stopping me.

"Call me Carlisle, please." I laughed

"Okay, Carlisle. I called because it has come to my attention that you have foster children, and one of them has caught my attention. I'm particularly interested in, it's Edward."

"Can I ask why?" Carlisle stuffed his hands in his pockets. My heart started racing, this is why I was here. To confront this fear; to release this secret that I had been holding onto for so long.

**Chapter 2**

I took a deep breath. "Just say it," I told myself ", just tell him. DO IT!"

"Carlisle, I am Edwards little sister." When I looked up the once comfortable doctor was now in a confused or surprised state (I couldn't tell). It looked like he didn't know what emotion to pull onto his face.

"That's impossible. Edward doesn't have any biological family, they all died." Soon I looked down, I was about to reveal something else.

"Carlisle, I know what you are, not just you your entire family. And I share that same secret."

"You mean you're a-"

"Vampire yes, but I am not a full vampire. Have you ever heard the legend of the creature that held two venoms? Half was vampire, and the other was werewolf." Once again he was shocked I nodded to him that I was that creature. I was the half-and-half.

Soon a woman walked in. She walked around the corner, and grabbed Carlisle's arm.

"Honey, who was at the door?" She looked at me and Carlisle wasn't out of his trance yet, so I had to introduce myself.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen, I'm Ashley Masen. It's nice to meet you." I shook her hand she turned back to Carlisle, almost like she had heard my whole story. Carlisle nodded again, and Esme took me into the family room.

"So Ashley, how did you know Edward was here?"

"I asked around, and when I called Carlisle, it fell into place that he was here in Forks." I sat there talking to Esme for, what seemed like forever, and then we heard the sound of a garage door opening, and cars pulling in.

"Uh oh, the kids are home." Esme pulled me, the sound was louder, and Esme pushed me down on the couch and stood in front of me. I heard the door open; I also heard the sound of people laughing. When they turned and saw Esme standing in front of me (someone they had never seen) they got quiet.

"Hey Esme, Whose that?" I heard a female voice ask. I stood up and walked around to Esme's side. Esme looked at me for an answer. I had to wait until Edward walked in to tell the others why I was here. So I waited and then I saw him. He walked in behind a girl with blond hair. Edward had grown up so much since I had seen him last, but I had to hold my tears until I told the other members of this family why I was here. It seemed that no one else was coming through the door.

"Esme who is this," said a girl with short brown hair ", did something happen?"

"No nothing is wrong. This is Ashley; she has something to tell you." Soon the five kids that came in sat down on the several couches that surrounded me. I thought over how I would tell Edward that I was his sister. I took a deep breath.

"Like Esme said nothing is wrong. I'm just here because it concerns one of you, and no one is in trouble," I turned towards Edward ", Edward, there is something that I have held for many years and I came here to tell you."

"And what is that?' Edward straightened up

"Edward your parents died a long time ago. I know that because so did mine. They died of the Spanish influenza…right?"

"Yes, but how-"

"Edward, there's no easy way to say this…but your parents were my parents. Edward I'm your sister." The room got real quiet and I could feel the burning of eyes on me, but my eyes didn't leave Edwards face.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Older Brother Edward**

**Chapter 1**

The rain looked like it was coming down harder now. I had to slow my bike down so I wouldn't skid on the wet road. When I stopped at a red light I could feel the ice cold wind through both my winter coat, and my motorcycle jacket. While I was stopped I adjusted my gloves, and looked around; to my right there was a diner, and some little shops, and to my left there were thick, green woods.

Before the light turned green I decided that I would go into the diner to get something warm to drink and maybe some quick directions to where I was going. I pulled into the right turn lane and slowly pulled into the parking lot. I found the closest parking spot I could find. I turned my bike off, and took my helmet off. When I walked up to the little diner I could feel the cold rain making my long, brown hair stick to my face. I pulled the small glass door open, and I heard the automated bell go off. The place wasn't very crowded; there might have been a little over ten people in there.

I walked up to the counter, and set my heavy, wet helmet beside me. I didn't bother looking at the menu. I wasn't going to eat, I wasn't hungry. Soon I felt that someone had walked up, and was looking at me.

"Hi, is there something I can get you?" When I looked up I saw a waitress. She had a bright smile, and she seemed to glow. When I looked down I saw that she must have been, at least, eight months along. I came out of my daze, realizing that I was cold.

"Ummm, yeah, how about a hot chocolate," I slipped out of my winter coat ", I'm freezing." The waitress smiled and gave me a little laugh. She turned around and went to get what I had ordered. I spun around in my swivel chair and looked at the small eatery. It was very…basic. When I came to face forward again I saw that the girl next to me was stuck on her crossword puzzle. I discreetly looked at one of the clues, "4- down: A four letter for pocket catchings." I had to think about that one for a while. Soon my hot chocolate was in front of me.

"Lint," I said without thinking. The girl next to me looked at me with a strange glare.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Four down. It's lint, that's the word." The girl looked back at her puzzle, then she realized what I was talking about, I saw the smile come to her face.

"Oh, thank you. I didn't know that one."

"You're welcome," I smiled at her and took another small sip of my cocoa. I felt like someone was looking at me. When I looked up the waitress was looking at me like she was trying to read me. I laughed quietly and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry. You just looked like you were…like something was troubling you. I didn't mean to stare."

"No it's fine. Something is on my mind. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure ask away, but I can't promise answers." I laughed at the young girls joke, I was pretty sure she could give me some kind of answer to my question.

"What do you know about the Cullen family?" The waitress' eyes got real wide; she looked at the floor to avoid my constant stare.

"The Cullen's are good. Carlisle is a doctor, Esme stays home, and the kids keep to themselves."

"Oh ok. Thanks that's a good thing to know." The girl gave me a nod. I asked for my check, it was only about five dollars. I took out my wallet and pulled a $100 bill from the stack. When I handed it to the cashier I told her to give the change to my bright-eyed waitress, the women gave me a nod. I grabbed my helmet and walked out the door. I walked to my motorcycle, and straddled it. I started the engine and slid the helmet over my face, buckled the strap under my chin. When I pulled out I looked into the window of the diner, I saw my waitress sitting in a booth smiling. I beeped my horn and she looked out to see what it was. I gave her a wave and she gave me a smile.

I pulled into traffic and headed down the road, the rain seemed to let up when I pulled on to the narrow dirt path. I had to accelerate to keep my bike from sinking into the mud. I finally saw the house I was looking for. The white base seemed to burst out against the green trees. I pulled into the driveway and cut the engine. When I looked up at the house I saw the curtains that hung in the huge front window move. "They must have heard me coming." I thought. I pealed my helmet off, and grabbed my backpack out of the side bag of my bike.

As I walked up I thought I heard something in the forest behind me, but I didn't bother looking to see what it was. When I got up to the door I knocked, and then put my hand in my jacket pocket. When I heard the handle being turned I braced myself for what might happen. It was a man who answered the door. He looked about thirty, maybe less. He also had on a blue, long sleeve shirt, which stood out against his white skin. Looking at him I figured this was Carlisle.

"Hi, umm, Carlisle, I believed we talked on the phone." The man loosed his stance to a comfortable phase, and he gave me a smile.

"Oh yes, Ashley right?" I was relieved he remembered me. I shook his hand, and he allowed me in. I shrugged out of my jacket and he took it from me. Once I seemed rested, but walking. Carlisle came to my side.

"I was surprised when you called. Usually people just come to the hospital." He laughed at his own joke. I stopped in the hallway, and turned to face him.

"But I never told you why; I just said I needed to talk."

"Oh yes, I was about to ask that. Why did you call?" I took a deep breath, bracing my self again.

"Mr. Cullen,-" I started, but then Carlisle held up his hand, stopping me.

"Call me Carlisle, please." I laughed

"Okay, Carlisle. I called because it has come to my attention that you have foster children, and one of them has caught my attention. I'm particularly interested in one, it's Edward."

"Can I ask why?" Carlisle stuffed his hands in his pockets. My heart started racing, this is why I was here. To confront this fear; to release this secret that I had been holding onto for so long.

**Chapter 2**

I took a deep breath. "Just say it," I told myself ", just tell him. DO IT!"

"Carlisle, I am Edwards little sister." When I looked up the once comfortable doctor was now in a confused or surprised state (I couldn't tell). It looked like he didn't know what emotion to pull onto his face.

"That's impossible. Edward doesn't have any biological family, they all died." Soon I looked down, I was about to reveal something else.

"Carlisle, I know what you are, not just you your entire family. And I share that same secret."

"You mean you're a-"

"Vampire yes, but I am not a full vampire. Have you ever heard the legend of the creature that held two venoms? Half was vampire, and the other was werewolf." Once again he was shocked I nodded to him that I was that creature. I was the half-and-half.

Soon a woman walked in. She walked around the corner, and grabbed Carlisle's arm.

"Honey, who was at the door?" She looked at me and Carlisle wasn't out of his trance yet, so I had to introduce myself.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen, I'm Ashley Masen. It's nice to meet you." I shook her hand she turned back to Carlisle, almost like she had heard my whole story. Carlisle nodded again, and Esme took me into the family room.

"So Ashley, how did you know Edward was here?"

"I asked around, and when I called Carlisle, it fell into place that he was here in Forks." I sat there talking to Esme for, what seemed like forever, and then we heard the sound of a garage door opening, and cars pulling in.

"Uh oh, the kids are home." Esme pulled me, the sound was louder, and Esme pushed me down on the couch and stood in front of me. I heard the door open; I also heard the sound of people laughing. When they turned and saw Esme standing in front of me (someone they had never seen) they got quiet.

"Hey Esme, Whose that?" I heard a female voice ask. I stood up and walked around to Esme's side. Esme looked at me for an answer. I had to wait until Edward walked in to tell the others why I was here. So I waited and then I saw him. He walked in behind a girl with blond hair. Edward had grown up so much since I had seen him last, but I had to hold my tears until I told the other members of this family why I was here. It seemed that no one else was coming through the door.

"Esme who is this," said a girl with short brown hair ", did something happen?"

"No nothing is wrong. This is Ashley; she has something to tell you." Soon the five kids that came in sat down on the several couches that surrounded me. I thought over how I would tell Edward that I was his sister. I took a deep breath.

"Like Esme said nothing is wrong. I'm just here because it concerns one of you, and no one is in trouble," I turned towards Edward ", Edward, there is something that I have held for many years and I came here to tell you."

"And what is that?' Edward straightened up

"Edward your parents died a long time ago. I know that because so did mine. They died of the Spanish influenza…right?"

"Yes, but how-"

"Edward, there's no easy way to say this…but your parents were my parents. Edward I'm your sister." The room got real quiet and I could feel the burning of eyes on me, but my eyes didn't leave Edwards face. No one dared to talk, or breath. "Edward," I asked ", are you okay?"

"It's impossible," he mumbled ", my family is dead, they died years ago." Now i could feel the eyes on me. Was i going to have to tell my other secret? Well, that's what i came this far for.

"That's just it, I-"

"No!," Edward interrupted ", You're done. I don't want to hear anymore. I'm...I'm.. going to go see Bella."

"Edward," I yelled after him. He didn't acknowledge me, he just slammed the door. I stood there, hurt. I had the feeling i was going to cry, but i couldn't...not now. I then was startled by cold hands on my shoulders. When i turned around it was the girl with short brown hair, i soon found out her name was Alice.

"I'm so sorry he acted like that. Don't worry he'll come back, i know he will, he just needs to calm down."

"Thanks, but i doubt that when he comes back he'll want to see me, so i think I'll just go." Surprised expressions went around the entire room.

"Well you not going to leave," Esme said

"But i don't want to cause anymore trouble." Esme gave a soft laugh.

"Compared to what we have been through, this is nothing. No arguing you'll stay here. Alice can you lend Ashley some fresh clothes?" Alice smiled then she led me up to her room. She pulled me into her closet, and handed me a white shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Here," she smiled ", these will probably fit."

"Oh, thanks Alice. This is really nice."

"No problem," she smiled again ", I'll leave you alone to change." She seemed to float out the door. When she closed it behind her i began to undo the buttons on my shirt. I put on the clothes, and looked in the mirror and fixed my hair. When i was done i sat on the couch in the corner, and massaged my shoulder (the werewolf bite was hurting me today). I sighed. Would Edward come back? If he did would he allow me to explain? I hoped he would. I decided not to stay up her all night. I unlocked the door but before i went out i fixed my hair to hide my vampire bite that was on my neck. Then i fixed the right shoulder of the shirt, so no one would be able to guess that there was a werewolf bite there.

When i was done i opened the bedroom door, and i could hear the other family members laughing and talking down stairs. I walked back into the family room, and leaned against the archway. The boy who looked like a grizzly bear whistled at me. i only looked down and gave a small giggle. When i looked back up he patted the spot next to him. I walked over and sat down.

"So, Ashley, tell us about yourself. We promise not to run out." When i looked around everyone was nodding.

"Okay, what do you guys want to know?"

"Tell us about you, I mean you couldn't have lived this long...and still look four-teen." The blond girl, Rosealie, said.

"Rosealie," The grizzly bear boy, Emmett interjected ", I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that."

"No it's okay. Well Rosalie, I'm like you...immortal. And I to am a vampire. But I'm not a full vampire."

"Your not? Then what are you?"

"I'm half vampire...my other half is werewolf. I'm the only 'person' who can hold the two venoms." I looked around at Rosealie she seemed shocked, that was the reaction i usually got when people asked (i mean people like the Cullen's i don't go around telling any old person what i am).

"So you have a werewolf bite?" Emmett asked. I nodded.

"Yes i do have a wolf bite. It's on my right shoulder, and my vampire bite is on my neck." I pulled my hair off my shoulder to show Emmett. I know drastic but i couldn't show him the wolf bite, not yet.

"Ouch, that must have hurt, like really bad." I nodded again and let a laugh through my teeth. Soon we all heard the garage open.

"He's back." Alice said in a high voice

"Get ready for the fireworks." Emmett commented. Soon the front door opened, and shut. Edward seemed to just appear in the doorway of the kitchen. when he looked at me with his gold-eyed stare, I felt Emmett's hand squeeze my shoulder. I sat here quiet, looking at him, then at the floor, then at him again.

"Well well well," he said ", look whose still here."

"I'm not going to leave until you let me talk to you."

"You talked to me before I left."

"I meant a real talk. I have a lot to tell you Edward Anthony." Everyone was surprised at the mention of the unfamiliar name.

"Whoa! Whose Anthony?" Alice asked

"That's Edwards' middle name. Edward Anthony Masen." I now stared right into Edwards eyes, so now he knew that i wasn't afraid. Not of him, or of anyone else in this room. Okay I'll admit it Emmett scared me a little. Edward walked towards the couches, but he turned and went out the glass doors that lead to the backyard. I got out of Emmett's grip, got off the couch and followed him out the doors. "Okay," I thought ", here we go."

**Chapter 3 **

I saw Edward. He was standing in the rain. His back was to me and his hands were clenched into fists at his sides. I was nervous to approch him, but i had to. When i stepped out from under the porch into the cold rain, he must have heard me coming.

"Why did you come here?!" He yelled through the sheeting rain.

"I told you i needed to talk to you!" I kept walking towards him

"But WHY! Did you come just to embarrasse me in front of my family!" He now turned to face me, the rain ran down his face like sweat, and i knew it did the same to me. I could now feel my hair stick to my face. I didn't even think about anything around me though, because i was staring into the face of my brother. The person I had searched years for.

"Edward I'm sorry about the middle name thing. I just had to show you that i had proof that i was your sister!" Edward smiled, then he began to laugh.

"And that was the only proof you had! My full name! And you had to say it in front of my whole family!" He turned around and began to walk away.

"Edward, please don't leave again! I'm sorry...it's just that I have tried to find you for so long! And when i finally found you i lost my dicipline. I couldn't help it! But i don't know what you want to see, what proof do you want?!" Edward turned around again, and when i looked at him he seemed to understand what i was saying. When i looked up he was near the forest. After i blinked, and looked he was a few feet away from me. This startled me.

"I want proof that i can look at, and not second guess myself. Something only the Masen's would have. That's the proof i want." He looked down at the ground, i saw his expression change.

"What is it Edward? What's wrong?"

"Your bracelet," I looked down at my wrist. I had almost forgotten about the gold bracelet i had put in this morning before i had drove down here to Forks. But why was Edward so mesmerised by it.

"Yes, what about it?"

"Was that-'

"Moms? Yes, in fact, it was." Edward held his hand out, palm up, it looked like he was shaking.

"Can I see it? Please." I nodded, and began to slide the gold circle up my wrist and over my hand. When i pulled it off i placed it in Edwards outstreched hand. He brought it in to him, and ran his thumb all the way around it. Then he seemed to run back to the porch.

"What is it Edward?" I asked following him back to the now brightly lit porch.

"If you're telling the truth, and this was my mom's bracelet-"

"Don't you mean


	4. Chapter 4

**My Older Brother Edward**

**Chapter 1**

The rain looked like it was coming down harder now. I had to slow my bike down so I wouldn't skid on the wet road. When I stopped at a red light I could feel the ice cold wind through both my winter coat, and my motorcycle jacket. While I was stopped I adjusted my gloves, and looked around; to my right there was a diner, and some little shops, and to my left there were thick, green woods.

Before the light turned green I decided that I would go into the diner to get something warm to drink and maybe some quick directions to where I was going. I pulled into the right turn lane and slowly pulled into the parking lot. I found the closest parking spot I could find. I turned my bike off, and took my helmet off. When I walked up to the little diner I could feel the cold rain making my long, brown hair stick to my face. I pulled the small glass door open, and I heard the automated bell go off. The place wasn't very crowded; there might have been a little over ten people in there.

I walked up to the counter, and set my heavy, wet helmet beside me. I didn't bother looking at the menu. I wasn't going to eat, I wasn't hungry. Soon I felt that someone had walked up, and was looking at me.

"Hi, is there something I can get you?" When I looked up I saw a waitress. She had a bright smile, and she seemed to glow. When I looked down I saw that she must have been, at least, eight months along. I came out of my daze, realizing that I was cold.

"Ummm, yeah, how about a hot chocolate," I slipped out of my winter coat ", I'm freezing." The waitress smiled and gave me a little laugh. She turned around and went to get what I had ordered. I spun around in my swivel chair and looked at the small eatery. It was very…basic. When I came to face forward again I saw that the girl next to me was stuck on her crossword puzzle. I discreetly looked at one of the clues, "4- down: A four letter for pocket catchings." I had to think about that one for a while. Soon my hot chocolate was in front of me.

"Lint," I said without thinking. The girl next to me looked at me with a strange glare.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Four down. It's lint, that's the word." The girl looked back at her puzzle, then she realized what I was talking about, I saw the smile come to her face.

"Oh, thank you. I didn't know that one."

"You're welcome," I smiled at her and took another small sip of my cocoa. I felt like someone was looking at me. When I looked up the waitress was looking at me like she was trying to read me. I laughed quietly and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry. You just looked like you were…like something was troubling you. I didn't mean to stare."

"No it's fine. Something is on my mind. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure ask away, but I can't promise answers." I laughed at the young girls joke, I was pretty sure she could give me some kind of answer to my question.

"What do you know about the Cullen family?" The waitress' eyes got real wide; she looked at the floor to avoid my constant stare.

"The Cullen's are good. Carlisle is a doctor, Esme stays home, and the kids keep to themselves."

"Oh ok. Thanks that's a good thing to know." The girl gave me a nod. I asked for my check, it was only about five dollars. I took out my wallet and pulled a $100 bill from the stack. When I handed it to the cashier I told her to give the change to my bright-eyed waitress, the women gave me a nod. I grabbed my helmet and walked out the door. I walked to my motorcycle, and straddled it. I started the engine and slid the helmet over my face, buckled the strap under my chin. When I pulled out I looked into the window of the diner, I saw my waitress sitting in a booth smiling. I beeped my horn and she looked out to see what it was. I gave her a wave and she gave me a smile.

I pulled into traffic and headed down the road, the rain seemed to let up when I pulled on to the narrow dirt path. I had to accelerate to keep my bike from sinking into the mud. I finally saw the house I was looking for. The white base seemed to burst out against the green trees. I pulled into the driveway and cut the engine. When I looked up at the house I saw the curtains that hung in the huge front window move. "They must have heard me coming." I thought. I pealed my helmet off, and grabbed my backpack out of the side bag of my bike.

As I walked up I thought I heard something in the forest behind me, but I didn't bother looking to see what it was. When I got up to the door I knocked, and then put my hand in my jacket pocket. When I heard the handle being turned I braced myself for what might happen. It was a man who answered the door. He looked about thirty, maybe less. He also had on a blue, long sleeve shirt, which stood out against his white skin. Looking at him I figured this was Carlisle.

"Hi, umm, Carlisle, I believed we talked on the phone." The man loosed his stance to a comfortable phase, and he gave me a smile.

"Oh yes, Ashley right?" I was relieved he remembered me. I shook his hand, and he allowed me in. I shrugged out of my jacket and he took it from me. Once I seemed rested, but walking. Carlisle came to my side.

"I was surprised when you called. Usually people just come to the hospital." He laughed at his own joke. I stopped in the hallway, and turned to face him.

"But I never told you why; I just said I needed to talk."

"Oh yes, I was about to ask that. Why did you call?" I took a deep breath, bracing my self again.

"Mr. Cullen,-" I started, but then Carlisle held up his hand, stopping me.

"Call me Carlisle, please." I laughed

"Okay, Carlisle. I called because it has come to my attention that you have foster children, and one of them has caught my attention. I'm particularly interested in one, it's Edward."

"Can I ask why?" Carlisle stuffed his hands in his pockets. My heart started racing, this is why I was here. To confront this fear; to release this secret that I had been holding onto for so long.

**Chapter 2**

I took a deep breath. "Just say it," I told myself ", just tell him. DO IT!"

"Carlisle, I am Edwards little sister." When I looked up the once comfortable doctor was now in a confused or surprised state (I couldn't tell). It looked like he didn't know what emotion to pull onto his face.

"That's impossible. Edward doesn't have any biological family, they all died." Soon I looked down, I was about to reveal something else.

"Carlisle, I know what you are, not just you your entire family. And I share that same secret."

"You mean you're a-"

"Vampire yes, but I am not a full vampire. Have you ever heard the legend of the creature that held two venoms? Half was vampire, and the other was werewolf." Once again he was shocked I nodded to him that I was that creature. I was the half-and-half.

Soon a woman walked in. She walked around the corner, and grabbed Carlisle's arm.

"Honey, who was at the door?" She looked at me and Carlisle wasn't out of his trance yet, so I had to introduce myself.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen, I'm Ashley Masen. It's nice to meet you." I shook her hand she turned back to Carlisle, almost like she had heard my whole story. Carlisle nodded again, and Esme took me into the family room.

"So Ashley, how did you know Edward was here?"

"I asked around, and when I called Carlisle, it fell into place that he was here in Forks." I sat there talking to Esme for, what seemed like forever, and then we heard the sound of a garage door opening, and cars pulling in.

"Uh oh, the kids are home." Esme pulled me, the sound was louder, and Esme pushed me down on the couch and stood in front of me. I heard the door open; I also heard the sound of people laughing. When they turned and saw Esme standing in front of me (someone they had never seen) they got quiet.

"Hey Esme, Whose that?" I heard a female voice ask. I stood up and walked around to Esme's side. Esme looked at me for an answer. I had to wait until Edward walked in to tell the others why I was here. So I waited and then I saw him. He walked in behind a girl with blond hair. Edward had grown up so much since I had seen him last, but I had to hold my tears until I told the other members of this family why I was here. It seemed that no one else was coming through the door.

"Esme who is this," said a girl with short brown hair ", did something happen?"

"No nothing is wrong. This is Ashley; she has something to tell you." Soon the five kids that came in sat down on the several couches that surrounded me. I thought over how I would tell Edward that I was his sister. I took a deep breath.

"Like Esme said nothing is wrong. I'm just here because it concerns one of you, and no one is in trouble," I turned towards Edward ", Edward, there is something that I have held for many years and I came here to tell you."

"And what is that?' Edward straightened up

"Edward your parents died a long time ago. I know that because so did mine. They died of the Spanish influenza…right?"

"Yes, but how-"

"Edward, there's no easy way to say this…but your parents were my parents. Edward I'm your sister." The room got real quiet and I could feel the burning of eyes on me, but my eyes didn't leave Edwards face. No one dared to talk, or breath. "Edward," I asked ", are you okay?"

"It's impossible," he mumbled ", my family is dead, they died years ago." Now i could feel the eyes on me. Was i going to have to tell my other secret? Well, that's what i came this far for.

"That's just it, I-"

"No!," Edward interrupted ", You're done. I don't want to hear anymore. I'm...I'm.. going to go see Bella."

"Edward," I yelled after him. He didn't acknowledge me, he just slammed the door. I stood there, hurt. I had the feeling i was going to cry, but i couldn't...not now. I then was startled by cold hands on my shoulders. When i turned around it was the girl with short brown hair, i soon found out her name was Alice.

"I'm so sorry he acted like that. Don't worry he'll come back, i know he will, he just needs to calm down."

"Thanks, but i doubt that when he comes back he'll want to see me, so i think I'll just go." Surprised expressions went around the entire room.

"Well you not going to leave," Esme said

"But i don't want to cause anymore trouble." Esme gave a soft laugh.

"Compared to what we have been through, this is nothing. No arguing you'll stay here. Alice can you lend Ashley some fresh clothes?" Alice smiled then she led me up to her room. She pulled me into her closet, and handed me a white shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Here," she smiled ", these will probably fit."

"Oh, thanks Alice. This is really nice."

"No problem," she smiled again ", I'll leave you alone to change." She seemed to float out the door. When she closed it behind her i began to undo the buttons on my shirt. I put on the clothes, and looked in the mirror and fixed my hair. When i was done i sat on the couch in the corner, and massaged my shoulder (the werewolf bite was hurting me today). I sighed. Would Edward come back? If he did would he allow me to explain? I hoped he would. I decided not to stay up her all night. I unlocked the door but before i went out i fixed my hair to hide my vampire bite that was on my neck. Then i fixed the right shoulder of the shirt, so no one would be able to guess that there was a werewolf bite there.

When i was done i opened the bedroom door, and i could hear the other family members laughing and talking down stairs. I walked back into the family room, and leaned against the archway. The boy who looked like a grizzly bear whistled at me. i only looked down and gave a small giggle. When i looked back up he patted the spot next to him. I walked over and sat down.

"So, Ashley, tell us about yourself. We promise not to run out." When i looked around everyone was nodding.

"Okay, what do you guys want to know?"

"Tell us about you, I mean you couldn't have lived this long...and still look four-teen." The blond girl, Rosealie, said.

"Rosealie," The grizzly bear boy, Emmett interjected ", I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that."

"No it's okay. Well Rosalie, I'm like you...immortal. And I to am a vampire. But I'm not a full vampire."

"Your not? Then what are you?"

"I'm half vampire...my other half is werewolf. I'm the only 'person' who can hold the two venoms." I looked around at Rosealie she seemed shocked, that was the reaction i usually got when people asked (i mean people like the Cullen's i don't go around telling any old person what i am).

"So you have a werewolf bite?" Emmett asked. I nodded.

"Yes i do have a wolf bite. It's on my right shoulder, and my vampire bite is on my neck." I pulled my hair off my shoulder to show Emmett. I know drastic but i couldn't show him the wolf bite, not yet.

"Ouch, that must have hurt, like really bad." I nodded again and let a laugh through my teeth. Soon we all heard the garage open.

"He's back." Alice said in a high voice

"Get ready for the fireworks." Emmett commented. Soon the front door opened, and shut. Edward seemed to just appear in the doorway of the kitchen. when he looked at me with his gold-eyed stare, I felt Emmett's hand squeeze my shoulder. I sat here quiet, looking at him, then at the floor, then at him again.

"Well well well," he said ", look whose still here."

"I'm not going to leave until you let me talk to you."

"You talked to me before I left."

"I meant a real talk. I have a lot to tell you Edward Anthony." Everyone was surprised at the mention of the unfamiliar name.

"Whoa! Whose Anthony?" Alice asked

"That's Edwards' middle name. Edward Anthony Masen." I now stared right into Edwards eyes, so now he knew that i wasn't afraid. Not of him, or of anyone else in this room. Okay I'll admit it Emmett scared me a little. Edward walked towards the couches, but he turned and went out the glass doors that lead to the backyard. I got out of Emmett's grip, got off the couch and followed him out the doors. "Okay," I thought ", here we go."

**Chapter 3 **

I saw Edward. He was standing in the rain. His back was to me and his hands were clenched into fists at his sides. I was nervous to approch him, but i had to. When i stepped out from under the porch into the cold rain, he must have heard me coming.

"Why did you come here?!" He yelled through the sheeting rain.

"I told you i needed to talk to you!" I kept walking towards him

"But WHY! Did you come just to embarrasse me in front of my family!" He now turned to face me, the rain ran down his face like sweat, and i knew it did the same to me. I could now feel my hair stick to my face. I didn't even think about anything around me though, because i was staring into the face of my brother. The person I had searched years for.

"Edward I'm sorry about the middle name thing. I just had to show you that i had proof that i was your sister!" Edward smiled, then he began to laugh.

"And that was the only proof you had! My full name! And you had to say it in front of my whole family!" He turned around and began to walk away.

"Edward, please don't leave again! I'm sorry...it's just that I have tried to find you for so long! And when i finally found you i lost my dicipline. I couldn't help it! But i don't know what you want to see, what proof do you want?!" Edward turned around again, and when i looked at him he seemed to understand what i was saying. When i looked up he was near the forest. After i blinked, and looked he was a few feet away from me. This startled me.

"I want proof that i can look at, and not second guess myself. Something only the Masen's would have. That's the proof i want." He looked down at the ground, i saw his expression change.

"What is it Edward? What's wrong?"

"Your bracelet," I looked down at my wrist. I had almost forgotten about the gold bracelet i had put in this morning before i had drove down here to Forks. But why was Edward so mesmerised by it?

"Yes, what about it?"

"Was that-'

"Moms? Yes, in fact, it was." Edward held his hand out, palm up, it looked like he was shaking.

"Can I see it? Please." I nodded, and began to slide the gold circle up my wrist and over my hand. When i pulled it off i placed it in Edwards outstreched hand. He brought it in to him, and ran his thumb all the way around it. Then he seemed to run back to the porch.

"What is it Edward?" I asked following him back to the now brightly lit porch.

"If you're telling the truth, and this was my mom's bracelet-"

"Don't you mean _**our** _mom?"

"Not yet. Anyway if this was mom's bracelet, dad would've engraved it." Edward held the bracelet at an angle so he could see the inside. I knew it was engraved, but this is the proof Edward wanted, so i would let him see it for himself. I watched Edwards face as he read the words on the inside of the gold circle. His eyes went from searching to wide. He looked up, and then he looked at me.

"Satisfied? So do you believe me now?"

"No, not yet. You know it's engraved. What does it say?"

"Huh? What?" i asked confused

"You know the bracelet is engraved what does it say?" I sighed. I read the note inside the bracelet everytime before i put it on.

"It says. 'Elizabeth, like this circle, my love for you is infinate. It never ends, but no one can see where it begins. -Edward Sr." I stared at Edward, but he didn't look at me. "So, do you believe me?"

"Yeah I do. I know that bracelet was moms, and it was one of a kind."

"Yeah dad never bought from jewelry stores did he? Everything had to be-"

"A Masen original." Edward and I both laughed. Since we both said it at the same time. He looked at me and seemed to say "I'm sorry." Then the next thing I knew Edward had me wrapped in a hug, these were also one of a kind. I felt his chin resting on the top of my head. I put my ear to his chest, he was really wet, bit I didn't care. We sat there; the only sound was the thunder, and the rain pounding the wet ground. When Edward pulled back he picked up my wrist and slid the bracelet over my hand, and back to where it sat before. Edward then put his hand on my right shoulder, right over my werewolf bite. I closed my eyes hoping he wouldn't ask about it. His hand then became curious, his fingers began to feel the risen skin, and he traced the pattern on my shoulder. His eyes became sad, and confused.

"What's that on your shoulder?"

"Ummm....it's a....werewolf bite." I looked at his face. Now there was more confusion.

"Why do you have a werewolf bite on your shoulder? You're a werewolf aren't you."

"No! Edward no! Only half, see," I pulled my wet hair back off my neck and showed Edward my vampire bite. He now looked really confused.

"What happened to you? I mean i figured you were immortal, but what is all this?" Now he was closer than he had ever been to me. He placed his other hand on my left shoulder.

"Edward I'm not a vampire, or a werewolf. I'm both." He laughed, and ran his fingers through his wet hair.

"Wait that would mean you're the-"

"Half-and-half. Yep, that's me. You know you're very smart, i thought i would have to explain it to you." Edward had that confused look on his face again.

"How do you do that?" He asked. Okay now I was confused.

"Do what?"

"Finish other peoples-"

"Sentences. Oh, I can ummm...hear thoughts." Now he looked surprised. he ran his fingers through his wet hair again. I couldn't help but laugh, because now his hair was standing straight up. He began walking in small, tight circles. After he stopped he faced me again.

"Wait, wait, wait. You can hear peoples thoughts?"

"Yes, that is a talent of mine. Why?"

"Because," he laughed ", I can hear thoughts to." Now i was shocked. I just met Edward a few hours ago and i already knew of something that we had in common.

"That's so-"

"Weird. I know," he said ",it's a weird-"

"Coincidence."We started laughing again. I shivered, a cold wind had hit me, and i was still all wet.

"Let's get you inside, before you freeze."

"You read my mind." I said reaching for the door handle.

"More like heard your thoughts."

**Chapter 4**

When we walked in the house everyone turned to look. They seemed happy that both Edward and i were smiling, and that Edward hadn't left. I felt the eyes shift from my face to my right shoulder. I had forgotten that my shirt was wet, and with the shirt being wet you could see the werewolf bite. I knew they were all looking at it. I just stood there. Then i felt someone wrapped a towel over my shoulders, when i looked back, I saw Alice. She winked.

"I got your back," she whispered

"Thank you Alice." Edward answered. Alice rolled her eyes, and walked away. Edward guided me to sit down, he followed me, and sat on the arm of the couch. I heard someone clear their throat. When I looked up I saw Carlisle, he seemed...calmer since the last time i saw him.

"So Ashley. You never got around to telling us your story. About how you became...you."

"Well Carlisle, it's a tough story."

"I'm sorry i didn't mean-"

"No," I stopped him ", I'll tell it. Well it started out as any other day. I went to school, came home, like anybody else. When i came home the hospital called, they said that they had belongings for me to pick up. I hadn't been in the Chicago hospital since my parents had died...but i still went. When i showed up the woman handed me a box. Wait...strike that. The woman gave me a huge box, full of this stuff that used to be my parents."

"So what did you do with it?" Alice asked

"Well I brought it home, and brought it in my room, and began to go through it. I found all shorts of things. Mom's jewlery, dad's watch. And something that made me start thinking."

"What was it?" The boy next to Alice, Jasper asked.

"It was a photo. It was a photo of me, my mom, my dad, and someine i had never seen before."

"Who was it?" Emmett asked. I pointed at Edward, he smiled and put his hand on my shoulder.

"But why didn't you remember him? I mean he was your brother?" Alice interjectd

"I was so young when when he got sick, and was sent to the hospital. And my foster parents never showed me pictures. After I saw the picutre i began searching, and found out that i had a brother."

"But how did you get the two venoms? And become the half-and-half?"

"Oh right sorry. Well i was researching one day and i heard something come through the window on our second story. Thinking it was a base ball i walked toward the stairs. Soon i saw a person with bright red eyes. He seemed animalistic almost. Next thing i knew i was on the floor in pain. I guess my screams got to a werewolf that was passing by. The wolf crashed through another window, tried to suck the venom out. He didn't realize that he had to bite in the same spot. So when he bit my shoulder, instead of taking the the vampire venom out, he put werewolf venom in. That's about it." When i looked around, the Cullen's seemed satisfied now that they knew my story. I looked at Edward and he looked sort of sick. His eyes were closed, and his grip on my shoulder tighted, and his breaths seemed to be shuttered. i rested my hand on his.

"Edward are you okay?"

"Yes and no. I feel sorry that you had to go through that."

"Edward it's the past. And that allowed me more time to find you."

"Awwwwww, that's so sweet. Isn't it Carlisle?" Esme said.


	5. Chapter 5

**My Older Brother Edward**

**Chapter 1**

The rain looked like it was coming down harder now. I had to slow my bike down so I wouldn't skid on the wet road. When I stopped at a red light I could feel the ice cold wind through both my winter coat, and my motorcycle jacket. While I was stopped I adjusted my gloves, and looked around; to my right there was a diner, and some little shops, and to my left there were thick, green woods.

Before the light turned green I decided that I would go into the diner to get something warm to drink and maybe some quick directions to where I was going. I pulled into the right turn lane and slowly pulled into the parking lot. I found the closest parking spot I could find. I turned my bike off, and took my helmet off. When I walked up to the little diner I could feel the cold rain making my long, brown hair stick to my face. I pulled the small glass door open, and I heard the automated bell go off. The place wasn't very crowded; there might have been a little over ten people in there.

I walked up to the counter, and set my heavy, wet helmet beside me. I didn't bother looking at the menu. I wasn't going to eat, I wasn't hungry. Soon I felt that someone had walked up, and was looking at me.

"Hi, is there something I can get you?" When I looked up I saw a waitress. She had a bright smile, and she seemed to glow. When I looked down I saw that she must have been, at least, eight months along. I came out of my daze, realizing that I was cold.

"Ummm, yeah, how about a hot chocolate," I slipped out of my winter coat ", I'm freezing." The waitress smiled and gave me a little laugh. She turned around and went to get what I had ordered. I spun around in my swivel chair and looked at the small eatery. It was very…basic. When I came to face forward again I saw that the girl next to me was stuck on her crossword puzzle. I discreetly looked at one of the clues, "4- down: A four letter for pocket catchings." I had to think about that one for a while. Soon my hot chocolate was in front of me.

"Lint," I said without thinking. The girl next to me looked at me with a strange glare.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Four down. It's lint, that's the word." The girl looked back at her puzzle, then she realized what I was talking about, I saw the smile come to her face.

"Oh, thank you. I didn't know that one."

"You're welcome," I smiled at her and took another small sip of my cocoa. I felt like someone was looking at me. When I looked up the waitress was looking at me like she was trying to read me. I laughed quietly and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry. You just looked like you were…like something was troubling you. I didn't mean to stare."

"No it's fine. Something is on my mind. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure ask away, but I can't promise answers." I laughed at the young girls joke, I was pretty sure she could give me some kind of answer to my question.

"What do you know about the Cullen family?" The waitress' eyes got real wide; she looked at the floor to avoid my constant stare.

"The Cullen's are good. Carlisle is a doctor, Esme stays home, and the kids keep to themselves."

"Oh ok. Thanks that's a good thing to know." The girl gave me a nod. I asked for my check, it was only about five dollars. I took out my wallet and pulled a $100 bill from the stack. When I handed it to the cashier I told her to give the change to my bright-eyed waitress, the women gave me a nod. I grabbed my helmet and walked out the door. I walked to my motorcycle, and straddled it. I started the engine and slid the helmet over my face, buckled the strap under my chin. When I pulled out I looked into the window of the diner, I saw my waitress sitting in a booth smiling. I beeped my horn and she looked out to see what it was. I gave her a wave and she gave me a smile.

I pulled into traffic and headed down the road, the rain seemed to let up when I pulled on to the narrow dirt path. I had to accelerate to keep my bike from sinking into the mud. I finally saw the house I was looking for. The white base seemed to burst out against the green trees. I pulled into the driveway and cut the engine. When I looked up at the house I saw the curtains that hung in the huge front window move. "They must have heard me coming." I thought. I pealed my helmet off, and grabbed my backpack out of the side bag of my bike.

As I walked up I thought I heard something in the forest behind me, but I didn't bother looking to see what it was. When I got up to the door I knocked, and then put my hand in my jacket pocket. When I heard the handle being turned I braced myself for what might happen. It was a man who answered the door. He looked about thirty, maybe less. He also had on a blue, long sleeve shirt, which stood out against his white skin. Looking at him I figured this was Carlisle.

"Hi, umm, Carlisle, I believed we talked on the phone." The man loosed his stance to a comfortable phase, and he gave me a smile.

"Oh yes, Ashley right?" I was relieved he remembered me. I shook his hand, and he allowed me in. I shrugged out of my jacket and he took it from me. Once I seemed rested, but walking. Carlisle came to my side.

"I was surprised when you called. Usually people just come to the hospital." He laughed at his own joke. I stopped in the hallway, and turned to face him.

"But I never told you why; I just said I needed to talk."

"Oh yes, I was about to ask that. Why did you call?" I took a deep breath, bracing my self again.

"Mr. Cullen,-" I started, but then Carlisle held up his hand, stopping me.

"Call me Carlisle, please." I laughed

"Okay, Carlisle. I called because it has come to my attention that you have foster children, and one of them has caught my attention. I'm particularly interested in one, it's Edward."

"Can I ask why?" Carlisle stuffed his hands in his pockets. My heart started racing, this is why I was here. To confront this fear; to release this secret that I had been holding onto for so long.

**Chapter 2**

I took a deep breath. "Just say it," I told myself ", just tell him. DO IT!"

"Carlisle, I am Edwards little sister." When I looked up the once comfortable doctor was now in a confused or surprised state (I couldn't tell). It looked like he didn't know what emotion to pull onto his face.

"That's impossible. Edward doesn't have any biological family, they all died." Soon I looked down, I was about to reveal something else.

"Carlisle, I know what you are, not just you your entire family. And I share that same secret."

"You mean you're a-"

"Vampire yes, but I am not a full vampire. Have you ever heard the legend of the creature that held two venoms? Half was vampire, and the other was werewolf." Once again he was shocked I nodded to him that I was that creature. I was the half-and-half.

Soon a woman walked in. She walked around the corner, and grabbed Carlisle's arm.

"Honey, who was at the door?" She looked at me and Carlisle wasn't out of his trance yet, so I had to introduce myself.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen, I'm Ashley Masen. It's nice to meet you." I shook her hand she turned back to Carlisle, almost like she had heard my whole story. Carlisle nodded again, and Esme took me into the family room.

"So Ashley, how did you know Edward was here?"

"I asked around, and when I called Carlisle, it fell into place that he was here in Forks." I sat there talking to Esme for, what seemed like forever, and then we heard the sound of a garage door opening, and cars pulling in.

"Uh oh, the kids are home." Esme pulled me, the sound was louder, and Esme pushed me down on the couch and stood in front of me. I heard the door open; I also heard the sound of people laughing. When they turned and saw Esme standing in front of me (someone they had never seen) they got quiet.

"Hey Esme, Whose that?" I heard a female voice ask. I stood up and walked around to Esme's side. Esme looked at me for an answer. I had to wait until Edward walked in to tell the others why I was here. So I waited and then I saw him. He walked in behind a girl with blond hair. Edward had grown up so much since I had seen him last, but I had to hold my tears until I told the other members of this family why I was here. It seemed that no one else was coming through the door.

"Esme who is this," said a girl with short brown hair ", did something happen?"

"No nothing is wrong. This is Ashley; she has something to tell you." Soon the five kids that came in sat down on the several couches that surrounded me. I thought over how I would tell Edward that I was his sister. I took a deep breath.

"Like Esme said nothing is wrong. I'm just here because it concerns one of you, and no one is in trouble," I turned towards Edward ", Edward, there is something that I have held for many years and I came here to tell you."

"And what is that?' Edward straightened up

"Edward your parents died a long time ago. I know that because so did mine. They died of the Spanish influenza…right?"

"Yes, but how-"

"Edward, there's no easy way to say this…but your parents were my parents. Edward I'm your sister." The room got real quiet and I could feel the burning of eyes on me, but my eyes didn't leave Edwards face. No one dared to talk, or breath. "Edward," I asked ", are you okay?"

"It's impossible," he mumbled ", my family is dead, they died years ago." Now i could feel the eyes on me. Was i going to have to tell my other secret? Well, that's what i came this far for.

"That's just it, I-"

"No!," Edward interrupted ", You're done. I don't want to hear anymore. I'm...I'm.. going to go see Bella."

"Edward," I yelled after him. He didn't acknowledge me, he just slammed the door. I stood there, hurt. I had the feeling i was going to cry, but i couldn't...not now. I then was startled by cold hands on my shoulders. When i turned around it was the girl with short brown hair, i soon found out her name was Alice.

"I'm so sorry he acted like that. Don't worry he'll come back, i know he will, he just needs to calm down."

"Thanks, but i doubt that when he comes back he'll want to see me, so i think I'll just go." Surprised expressions went around the entire room.

"Well you not going to leave," Esme said

"But i don't want to cause anymore trouble." Esme gave a soft laugh.

"Compared to what we have been through, this is nothing. No arguing you'll stay here. Alice can you lend Ashley some fresh clothes?" Alice smiled then she led me up to her room. She pulled me into her closet, and handed me a white shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Here," she smiled ", these will probably fit."

"Oh, thanks Alice. This is really nice."

"No problem," she smiled again ", I'll leave you alone to change." She seemed to float out the door. When she closed it behind her i began to undo the buttons on my shirt. I put on the clothes, and looked in the mirror and fixed my hair. When i was done i sat on the couch in the corner, and massaged my shoulder (the werewolf bite was hurting me today). I sighed. Would Edward come back? If he did would he allow me to explain? I hoped he would. I decided not to stay up her all night. I unlocked the door but before i went out i fixed my hair to hide my vampire bite that was on my neck. Then i fixed the right shoulder of the shirt, so no one would be able to guess that there was a werewolf bite there.

When i was done i opened the bedroom door, and i could hear the other family members laughing and talking down stairs. I walked back into the family room, and leaned against the archway. The boy who looked like a grizzly bear whistled at me. i only looked down and gave a small giggle. When i looked back up he patted the spot next to him. I walked over and sat down.

"So, Ashley, tell us about yourself. We promise not to run out." When i looked around everyone was nodding.

"Okay, what do you guys want to know?"

"Tell us about you, I mean you couldn't have lived this long...and still look four-teen." The blond girl, Rosealie, said.

"Rosealie," The grizzly bear boy, Emmett interjected ", I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that."

"No it's okay. Well Rosalie, I'm like you...immortal. And I to am a vampire. But I'm not a full vampire."

"Your not? Then what are you?"

"I'm half vampire...my other half is werewolf. I'm the only 'person' who can hold the two venoms." I looked around at Rosealie she seemed shocked, that was the reaction i usually got when people asked (i mean people like the Cullen's i don't go around telling any old person what i am).

"So you have a werewolf bite?" Emmett asked. I nodded.

"Yes i do have a wolf bite. It's on my right shoulder, and my vampire bite is on my neck." I pulled my hair off my shoulder to show Emmett. I know drastic but i couldn't show him the wolf bite, not yet.

"Ouch, that must have hurt, like really bad." I nodded again and let a laugh through my teeth. Soon we all heard the garage open.

"He's back." Alice said in a high voice

"Get ready for the fireworks." Emmett commented. Soon the front door opened, and shut. Edward seemed to just appear in the doorway of the kitchen. when he looked at me with his gold-eyed stare, I felt Emmett's hand squeeze my shoulder. I sat here quiet, looking at him, then at the floor, then at him again.

"Well well well," he said ", look whose still here."

"I'm not going to leave until you let me talk to you."

"You talked to me before I left."

"I meant a real talk. I have a lot to tell you Edward Anthony." Everyone was surprised at the mention of the unfamiliar name.

"Whoa! Whose Anthony?" Alice asked

"That's Edwards' middle name. Edward Anthony Masen." I now stared right into Edwards eyes, so now he knew that i wasn't afraid. Not of him, or of anyone else in this room. Okay I'll admit it Emmett scared me a little. Edward walked towards the couches, but he turned and went out the glass doors that lead to the backyard. I got out of Emmett's grip, got off the couch and followed him out the doors. "Okay," I thought ", here we go."

**Chapter 3 **

I saw Edward. He was standing in the rain. His back was to me and his hands were clenched into fists at his sides. I was nervous to approch him, but i had to. When i stepped out from under the porch into the cold rain, he must have heard me coming.

"Why did you come here?!" He yelled through the sheeting rain.

"I told you i needed to talk to you!" I kept walking towards him

"But WHY! Did you come just to embarrasse me in front of my family!" He now turned to face me, the rain ran down his face like sweat, and i knew it did the same to me. I could now feel my hair stick to my face. I didn't even think about anything around me though, because i was staring into the face of my brother. The person I had searched years for.

"Edward I'm sorry about the middle name thing. I just had to show you that i had proof that i was your sister!" Edward smiled, then he began to laugh.

"And that was the only proof you had! My full name! And you had to say it in front of my whole family!" He turned around and began to walk away.

"Edward, please don't leave again! I'm sorry...it's just that I have tried to find you for so long! And when i finally found you i lost my dicipline. I couldn't help it! But i don't know what you want to see, what proof do you want?!" Edward turned around again, and when i looked at him he seemed to understand what i was saying. When i looked up he was near the forest. After i blinked, and looked he was a few feet away from me. This startled me.

"I want proof that i can look at, and not second guess myself. Something only the Masen's would have. That's the proof i want." He looked down at the ground, i saw his expression change.

"What is it Edward? What's wrong?"

"Your bracelet," I looked down at my wrist. I had almost forgotten about the gold bracelet i had put in this morning before i had drove down here to Forks. But why was Edward so mesmerised by it?

"Yes, what about it?"

"Was that-'

"Moms? Yes, in fact, it was." Edward held his hand out, palm up, it looked like he was shaking.

"Can I see it? Please." I nodded, and began to slide the gold circle up my wrist and over my hand. When i pulled it off i placed it in Edwards outstreched hand. He brought it in to him, and ran his thumb all the way around it. Then he seemed to run back to the porch.

"What is it Edward?" I asked following him back to the now brightly lit porch.

"If you're telling the truth, and this was my mom's bracelet-"

"Don't you mean _**our** _mom?"

"Not yet. Anyway if this was mom's bracelet, dad would've engraved it." Edward held the bracelet at an angle so he could see the inside. I knew it was engraved, but this is the proof Edward wanted, so i would let him see it for himself. I watched Edwards face as he read the words on the inside of the gold circle. His eyes went from searching to wide. He looked up, and then he looked at me.

"Satisfied? So do you believe me now?"

"No, not yet. You know it's engraved. What does it say?"

"Huh? What?" i asked confused

"You know the bracelet is engraved what does it say?" I sighed. I read the note inside the bracelet everytime before i put it on.

"It says. 'Elizabeth, like this circle, my love for you is infinate. It never ends, but no one can see where it begins. -Edward Sr." I stared at Edward, but he didn't look at me. "So, do you believe me?"

"Yeah I do. I know that bracelet was moms, and it was one of a kind."

"Yeah dad never bought from jewelry stores did he? Everything had to be-"

"A Masen original." Edward and I both laughed. Since we both said it at the same time. He looked at me and seemed to say "I'm sorry." Then the next thing I knew Edward had me wrapped in a hug, these were also one of a kind. I felt his chin resting on the top of my head. I put my ear to his chest, he was really wet, bit I didn't care. We sat there; the only sound was the thunder, and the rain pounding the wet ground. When Edward pulled back he picked up my wrist and slid the bracelet over my hand, and back to where it sat before. Edward then put his hand on my right shoulder, right over my werewolf bite. I closed my eyes hoping he wouldn't ask about it. His hand then became curious, his fingers began to feel the risen skin, and he traced the pattern on my shoulder. His eyes became sad, and confused.

"What's that on your shoulder?"

"Ummm....it's a....werewolf bite." I looked at his face. Now there was more confusion.

"Why do you have a werewolf bite on your shoulder? You're a werewolf aren't you."

"No! Edward no! Only half, see," I pulled my wet hair back off my neck and showed Edward my vampire bite. He now looked really confused.

"What happened to you? I mean i figured you were immortal, but what is all this?" Now he was closer than he had ever been to me. He placed his other hand on my left shoulder.

"Edward I'm not a vampire, or a werewolf. I'm both." He laughed, and ran his fingers through his wet hair.

"Wait that would mean you're the-"

"Half-and-half. Yep, that's me. You know you're very smart, i thought i would have to explain it to you." Edward had that confused look on his face again.

"How do you do that?" He asked. Okay now I was confused.

"Do what?"

"Finish other peoples-"

"Sentences. Oh, I can ummm...hear thoughts." Now he looked surprised. he ran his fingers through his wet hair again. I couldn't help but laugh, because now his hair was standing straight up. He began walking in small, tight circles. After he stopped he faced me again.

"Wait, wait, wait. You can hear peoples thoughts?"

"Yes, that is a talent of mine. Why?"

"Because," he laughed ", I can hear thoughts to." Now i was shocked. I just met Edward a few hours ago and i already knew of something that we had in common.

"That's so-"

"Weird. I know," he said ",it's a weird-"

"Coincidence."We started laughing again. I shivered, a cold wind had hit me, and i was still all wet.

"Let's get you inside, before you freeze."

"You read my mind." I said reaching for the door handle.

"More like heard your thoughts."

**Chapter 4**

When we walked in the house everyone turned to look. They seemed happy that both Edward and i were smiling, and that Edward hadn't left. I felt the eyes shift from my face to my right shoulder. I had forgotten that my shirt was wet, and with the shirt being wet you could see the werewolf bite. I knew they were all looking at it. I just stood there. Then i felt someone wrapped a towel over my shoulders, when i looked back, I saw Alice. She winked.

"I got your back," she whispered

"Thank you Alice." Edward answered. Alice rolled her eyes, and walked away. Edward guided me to sit down, he followed me, and sat on the arm of the couch. I heard someone clear their throat. When I looked up I saw Carlisle, he seemed...calmer since the last time i saw him.

"So Ashley. You never got around to telling us your story. About how you became...you."

"Well Carlisle, it's a tough story."

"I'm sorry i didn't mean-"

"No," I stopped him ", I'll tell it. Well it started out as any other day. I went to school, came home, like anybody else. When i came home the hospital called, they said that they had belongings for me to pick up. I hadn't been in the Chicago hospital since my parents had died...but i still went. When i showed up the woman handed me a box. Wait...strike that. The woman gave me a huge box, full of this stuff that used to be my parents."

"So what did you do with it?" Alice asked

"Well I brought it home, and brought it in my room, and began to go through it. I found all shorts of things. Mom's jewelry, dad's watch. And something that made me start thinking."

"What was it?" The boy next to Alice, Jasper asked.

"It was a photo. It was a photo of me, my mom, my dad, and someone i had never seen before."

"Who was it?" Emmett asked. I pointed at Edward, he smiled and put his hand on my shoulder.

"But why didn't you remember him? I mean he was your brother?" Alice interjected

"I was so young when when he got sick, and was sent to the hospital. And my foster parents never showed me pictures. After I saw the picture i began searching, and found out that i had a brother."

"But how did you get the two venoms? And become the half-and-half?"

"Oh right sorry. Well i was researching one day and i heard something come through the window on our second story. Thinking it was a base ball i walked toward the stairs. Soon i saw a person with bright red eyes. He seemed animalistic almost. Next thing i knew i was on the floor in pain. I guess my screams got to a werewolf that was passing by. The wolf crashed through another window, tried to suck the venom out. He didn't realize that he had to bite in the same spot. So when he bit my shoulder, instead of taking the the vampire venom out, he put werewolf venom in. That's about it." When i looked around, the Cullen's seemed satisfied now that they knew my story. I looked at Edward and he looked sort of sick. His eyes were closed, and his grip on my shoulder tightened, and his breaths seemed to be shuttered. i rested my hand on his.

"Edward are you okay?"

"Yes and no. I feel sorry that you had to go through that."

"Edward it's the past. And that allowed me more time to find you."

"Awwwwww, that's so sweet. Isn't it Carlisle?" Esme said. We both laughed at how Carlisle and Esme were acting. The rest of the Cullen's laughed with us.

"So...do you still have the picture?" Edward looked at me. This time he seemed interested.

"Of course. I have a bunch." I answered. I let out a yawn, I was really tired. When I looked around all the Cullens looked surprised. I remembered that they were vampires, and they didn't sleep.

"You tired?" Edward asked

"Just a little. I hav been on the motorcycle all afternoon." Edward slid off the arm of the chair, so he was sitting next to me. I yawned again and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt Edward's cold arm wrap around my back, and then i felt his cold hand on my upper arm. I couldn't help it, i was exhausted, and the moment was right. I soon closed my eyes and into the deep sleep that i had waited so long for. On the brother that i had searched a life time for.

**Chapter 4**

The dreams i had were all a blur. I couldn't quite seem to focus on one particular dream. I would've stayed asleep but a loud crash woke me up, it almost sounded like someone had knocked over a large vase, and it had shattered against the hard wood floor.

"Emmett," i heard someone mumble quietly ", you have to be quiet. I mean we have someone asleep in the other room. Now help me clean this up." I then heard the sound of pieces of glass lightly hitting each other. Sometimes these werewolf ears came in handy. Knowing that i couldn't go back to sleep i sat up on the couch to stretch, my back was really stiff. I lengthened my legs on the couch and reached down toward my toes. The stretch in my calves felt good. I came back to sitting up straight.

I looked around. None of the Cullen's were in the room. I was guessing that they had left when i fell asleep, to avoid waking me. I suddenly felt something smooth against my skin. Looking down i saw that someone had changed me into blue silk pajamas. "Alice," I said laughing to myself. I lifted myself off the couch and walked to look out the back door. The grass was soaked, and the little sunlight that poked through the clouds reflected off the water droplets that rested, then soon fell, off the leaves of the trees. I soon decided that i would run, but not a human run no, i would phase and run as fast as i could. I felt like it had been years since i had been a wolf, so i would break that feeling now.

"Well good morning sleepy." I heard Alice say as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Alice." I turned to look at her, she had changed her clothes from what she was wearing yesterday.

"Sorry, about waking you. Emmett is a big klutz, and knocked over the vase."

"No, no it's okay..really. Alice i was gonna go for a run do you think you could tell the others were i went."

"Oh...yeah, sure." She left the room and i went to the side of the couch. i found my backpack and dug out my sweat pants and sweat shirt. I went out into the back yard, and laid my clothes near a tall tree. I walked deeper into the trees so i couldn't see the house.

I felt the tremores run through my body like and electric shock. Before i knew it i was running on four feet. The cold wind rushed through my fur. I loved this. I could hear my heart beat faster than ever. The muscles in my legs stretched and i felt great. I could hear my huge paws pound against the hollow,wet ground. I heard something, that wasn't me. I looked to both sides of me. To my left there was nothing, but to my right there was something that was keeping up with me. Trying to figure out what it was i stopped paying attention to where i was going, and soon smacked into something that felt like a brick wall.

I got back to my feet and looked around. In front of me though was a wolf, smaller than me, in a defensive stance. I crouched into mine. I wondered if i could communicate with it through thought.

"_Who are you?"_

_"You tell me?"_ This was boy, typical, i never ran into girl werewolves. I loosened my stance.

"_Werewolf? I figured. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you."_

_"Yea, how did you guess?"_

_"Well i can spot another werewolf a mile away. What's your name?"_ The boy finally loosened his stance, and sat on his haunches.

_"Seth. What about-" _He was interrupted by someone "calling" his name. It came from behind. To my surprise the voice was female.

"_Jeez Seth. I have been looking for you. Jacob wants you to run with Embry." _

_"Your sister?"_ Seth nodded. The other girl, who i soon found out was Leah, stepped in front of him.

"_Whats it to you?" _She asked in a snotty tone.

"_Woah ,sorry. I was just asking."_

_"Well it wasn't necessary."_ She got closer. Our faces were inches away, that was too close for me.

_"Your attitude isn't necessary."_I brought my snout up and ended up hitting her in the lower jaw. She snarled, and pounced. I flipped her so she landed on the other side of me. I let a growl slip trough my teeth, i charged her. She crouched lower so I swiped my paw and hit her in the left side of her large head. She let out a quick yelp, but continued. I tried to side swipe her so she would fall, but she had a strong stance. I got up on my hind legs and she soon followed. I put my head on one side of hers trying to push her, she went down. I stepped on her throat to show that i was not to be messed with. She twisted around and bit me close to my paw. So i bent down and bit her in the back. This went on for what seemed like days. Suddenly i found myself on the ground. Rebounding quickly, i got to my feet, another wolf i didn't know, was standing defensively, teeth bared. This time my stance was automatic. Defensive, i would take him to if i had to.

"_Who are you?"_

_"Wouldn't you like to know."_

_"Yeah i would. That's why i asked." _I looked him over, he had some scares, not many, but enough. I assumed he wasn't an alpha, because he would've stopped this fight a long time ago.

"_Second alpha?"_

_"How did you guess?" _

_"Your scares, an alpha would have a few more, yours look like you threw yourself in the middle of a fight. And your voice, and alpha's would be more agitated."_ The boy seemed confused, but he also seemed to believe me. He finally loosened so he was at a relaxed stance. He let out a snort, as if he was laughing at me.

"_Okay, you seem good enough. I will let you go. You should probably go anyway, before Leah gets a second wind and takes you on again."_ I had to hand it to him. Even though he wasn't an alpha, he was smart. I turned and began running towards the Cullen's house again. I phased back, and grabbed my clothes that i had under the tree. I slipped my sweatshirt over my head and walked up to the house. I was about to open the back door when i felt a strange tingling come from my wrist. I pulled my sleeve, and i could see where that girl, Leah, bit me. I pulled my sleeve down and opened the back door.

All the Cullen's, minus Edward, were in the living room. They turned to look at me when i came in.

"So how was your run?" Emmett asked

"Good, I guess." Emmett smiled, and turned to watch the Arizona, New York game that was on. I went and sat next to Carlisle on the two seater couch. Esme came out of the kitchen smiling, as usual.

"Is there anything that i can get you?" I shook my head. I wasn't hungry after my eventful run. Soon we heard the front door open and close. It was Edward, but he wasn't alone, he had a brunette girl with him. She smiled softly and waved to the Cullens. i got up to get a better look at her.

"Well look who decided to get up." Edward gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah i got up. So whose your friend?" This was a question that would not get answered. Soon something answered my nose, it burned to smell. The smell was intoxicating, so sweet. It burned my throat. I found out it was coming from Edward's friend. Several things happened then. I used my speed and pinned the girl by her wrists up against the wall. Everyone was shocked. Edward came up next to us, but he didn't dare touch her or me.

"Bella, Bella don't move. She's lethal. Carlisle, what are we gonna do?"

"Well, we will have to get her away from Bella. Then i have something, it won't hurt her, but it will put her to sleep." I couls barely hear them i was too focused on the girl in my grasp. She didn't look at me. Her face was turned to the side, and she looked like she was holding back tears. The intoxicating smell was stronger here. soon something pulled me backwards, and folded my arms behind me. I fought the force, but Emmett was too strong, he wasn't letting up. Growls ripped from my chest, they were loud. i couldn't stop. What was wrong with me?

"Okay Carlisle, she's restrained, i would get that tranquilizer in her." I saw Carlisle he had a needle with some kind of liquid in it. I fought harder trying to get closer to the smell. Edward had taken a stance in front of the girl.

"Look at her eyes. They're huge."

"That's what some blood does to people." Carlisle approached me slowly, but i kept fighting. Soon he stabbed me with the needle, and injected the fluid. Whatever it was it worked fast. My legs felt numb, and my arms limp. I slipped out of Emmett's grasp. Unable to stand I fell fast, and hard to the wood floor.

**Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Older Brother Edward**

**_Chapter 1_**

The rain looked like it was coming down harder now. I had to slow my bike down so I wouldn't skid on the wet road. When I stopped at a red light I could feel the ice cold wind through both my winter coat, and my motorcycle jacket. While I was stopped I adjusted my gloves, and looked around; to my right there was a diner, and some little shops, and to my left there were thick, green woods.

Before the light turned green I decided that I would go into the diner to get something warm to drink and maybe some quick directions to where I was going. I pulled into the right turn lane and slowly pulled into the parking lot. I found the closest parking spot I could find. I turned my bike off, and took my helmet off. When I walked up to the little diner I could feel the cold rain making my long, brown hair stick to my face. I pulled the small glass door open, and I heard the automated bell go off. The place wasn't very crowded; there might have been a little over ten people in there.

I walked up to the counter, and set my heavy, wet helmet beside me. I didn't bother looking at the menu. I wasn't going to eat, I wasn't hungry. Soon I felt that someone had walked up, and was looking at me.

"Hi, is there something I can get you?" When I looked up I saw a waitress. She had a bright smile, and she seemed to glow. When I looked down I saw that she must have been, at least, eight months along. I came out of my daze, realizing that I was cold.

"Ummm, yeah, how about a hot chocolate," I slipped out of my winter coat ", I'm freezing." The waitress smiled and gave me a little laugh. She turned around and went to get what I had ordered. I spun around in my swivel chair and looked at the small eatery. It was very…basic. When I came to face forward again I saw that the girl next to me was stuck on her crossword puzzle. I discreetly looked at one of the clues, "4- down: A four letter for pocket catchings." I had to think about that one for a while. Soon my hot chocolate was in front of me.

"Lint," I said without thinking. The girl next to me looked at me with a strange glare.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Four down. It's lint, that's the word." The girl looked back at her puzzle, then she realized what I was talking about, I saw the smile come to her face.

"Oh, thank you. I didn't know that one."

"You're welcome," I smiled at her and took another small sip of my cocoa. I felt like someone was looking at me. When I looked up the waitress was looking at me like she was trying to read me. I laughed quietly and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry. You just looked like you were…like something was troubling you. I didn't mean to stare."

"No it's fine. Something is on my mind. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure ask away, but I can't promise answers." I laughed at the young girls joke, I was pretty sure she could give me some kind of answer to my question.

"What do you know about the Cullen family?" The waitress' eyes got real wide; she looked at the floor to avoid my constant stare.

"The Cullen's are good. Carlisle is a doctor, Esme stays home, and the kids keep to themselves."

"Oh ok. Thanks that's a good thing to know." The girl gave me a nod. I asked for my check, it was only about five dollars. I took out my wallet and pulled a $100 bill from the stack. When I handed it to the cashier I told her to give the change to my bright-eyed waitress, the women gave me a nod. I grabbed my helmet and walked out the door. I walked to my motorcycle, and straddled it. I started the engine and slid the helmet over my face, buckled the strap under my chin. When I pulled out I looked into the window of the diner, I saw my waitress sitting in a booth smiling. I beeped my horn and she looked out to see what it was. I gave her a wave and she gave me a smile.

I pulled into traffic and headed down the road, the rain seemed to let up when I pulled on to the narrow dirt path. I had to accelerate to keep my bike from sinking into the mud. I finally saw the house I was looking for. The white base seemed to burst out against the green trees. I pulled into the driveway and cut the engine. When I looked up at the house I saw the curtains that hung in the huge front window move. "They must have heard me coming." I thought. I pealed my helmet off, and grabbed my backpack out of the side bag of my bike.

As I walked up I thought I heard something in the forest behind me, but I didn't bother looking to see what it was. When I got up to the door I knocked, and then put my hand in my jacket pocket. When I heard the handle being turned I braced myself for what might happen. It was a man who answered the door. He looked about thirty, maybe less. He also had on a blue, long sleeve shirt, which stood out against his white skin. Looking at him I figured this was Carlisle.

"Hi, umm, Carlisle, I believed we talked on the phone." The man loosed his stance to a comfortable phase, and he gave me a smile.

"Oh yes, Ashley right?" I was relieved he remembered me. I shook his hand, and he allowed me in. I shrugged out of my jacket and he took it from me. Once I seemed rested, but walking. Carlisle came to my side.

"I was surprised when you called. Usually people just come to the hospital." He laughed at his own joke. I stopped in the hallway, and turned to face him.

"But I never told you why; I just said I needed to talk."

"Oh yes, I was about to ask that. Why did you call?" I took a deep breath, bracing my self again.

"Mr. Cullen,-" I started, but then Carlisle held up his hand, stopping me.

"Call me Carlisle, please." I laughed

"Okay, Carlisle. I called because it has come to my attention that you have foster children, and one of them has caught my attention. I'm particularly interested in one, it's Edward."

"Can I ask why?" Carlisle stuffed his hands in his pockets. My heart started racing, this is why I was here. To confront this fear; to release this secret that I had been holding onto for so long.

**_Chapter 2_**

I took a deep breath. "Just say it," I told myself ", just tell him. DO IT!"

"Carlisle, I am Edwards little sister." When I looked up the once comfortable doctor was now in a confused or surprised state (I couldn't tell). It looked like he didn't know what emotion to pull onto his face.

"That's impossible. Edward doesn't have any biological family, they all died." Soon I looked down, I was about to reveal something else.

"Carlisle, I know what you are, not just you your entire family. And I share that same secret."

"You mean you're a-"

"Vampire yes, but I am not a full vampire. Have you ever heard the legend of the creature that held two venoms? Half was vampire, and the other was werewolf." Once again he was shocked I nodded to him that I was that creature. I was the half-and-half.

Soon a woman walked in. She walked around the corner, and grabbed Carlisle's arm.

"Honey, who was at the door?" She looked at me and Carlisle wasn't out of his trance yet, so I had to introduce myself.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen, I'm Ashley Masen. It's nice to meet you." I shook her hand she turned back to Carlisle, almost like she had heard my whole story. Carlisle nodded again, and Esme took me into the family room.

"So Ashley, how did you know Edward was here?"

"I asked around, and when I called Carlisle, it fell into place that he was here in Forks." I sat there talking to Esme for, what seemed like forever, and then we heard the sound of a garage door opening, and cars pulling in.

"Uh oh, the kids are home." Esme pulled me, the sound was louder, and Esme pushed me down on the couch and stood in front of me. I heard the door open; I also heard the sound of people laughing. When they turned and saw Esme standing in front of me (someone they had never seen) they got quiet.

"Hey Esme, Whose that?" I heard a female voice ask. I stood up and walked around to Esme's side. Esme looked at me for an answer. I had to wait until Edward walked in to tell the others why I was here. So I waited and then I saw him. He walked in behind a girl with blond hair. Edward had grown up so much since I had seen him last, but I had to hold my tears until I told the other members of this family why I was here. It seemed that no one else was coming through the door.

"Esme who is this," said a girl with short brown hair ", did something happen?"

"No nothing is wrong. This is Ashley; she has something to tell you." Soon the five kids that came in sat down on the several couches that surrounded me. I thought over how I would tell Edward that I was his sister. I took a deep breath.

"Like Esme said nothing is wrong. I'm just here because it concerns one of you, and no one is in trouble," I turned towards Edward ", Edward, there is something that I have held for many years and I came here to tell you."

"And what is that?' Edward straightened up

"Edward your parents died a long time ago. I know that because so did mine. They died of the Spanish influenza…right?"

"Yes, but how-"

"Edward, there's no easy way to say this…but your parents were my parents. Edward I'm your sister." The room got real quiet and I could feel the burning of eyes on me, but my eyes didn't leave Edwards face. No one dared to talk, or breath. "Edward," I asked ", are you okay?"

"It's impossible," he mumbled ", my family is dead, they died years ago." Now i could feel the eyes on me. Was i going to have to tell my other secret? Well, that's what i came this far for.

"That's just it, I-"

"No!," Edward interrupted ", You're done. I don't want to hear anymore. I'm...I'm.. going to go see Bella."

"Edward," I yelled after him. He didn't acknowledge me, he just slammed the door. I stood there, hurt. I had the feeling i was going to cry, but i couldn't...not now. I then was startled by cold hands on my shoulders. When i turned around it was the girl with short brown hair, i soon found out her name was Alice.

"I'm so sorry he acted like that. Don't worry he'll come back, i know he will, he just needs to calm down."

"Thanks, but i doubt that when he comes back he'll want to see me, so i think I'll just go." Surprised expressions went around the entire room.

"Well you not going to leave," Esme said

"But i don't want to cause anymore trouble." Esme gave a soft laugh.

"Compared to what we have been through, this is nothing. No arguing you'll stay here. Alice can you lend Ashley some fresh clothes?" Alice smiled then she led me up to her room. She pulled me into her closet, and handed me a white shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Here," she smiled ", these will probably fit."

"Oh, thanks Alice. This is really nice."

"No problem," she smiled again ", I'll leave you alone to change." She seemed to float out the door. When she closed it behind her i began to undo the buttons on my shirt. I put on the clothes, and looked in the mirror and fixed my hair. When i was done i sat on the couch in the corner, and massaged my shoulder (the werewolf bite was hurting me today). I sighed. Would Edward come back? If he did would he allow me to explain? I hoped he would. I decided not to stay up her all night. I unlocked the door but before i went out i fixed my hair to hide my vampire bite that was on my neck. Then i fixed the right shoulder of the shirt, so no one would be able to guess that there was a werewolf bite there.

When i was done i opened the bedroom door, and i could hear the other family members laughing and talking down stairs. I walked back into the family room, and leaned against the archway. The boy who looked like a grizzly bear whistled at me. i only looked down and gave a small giggle. When i looked back up he patted the spot next to him. I walked over and sat down.

"So, Ashley, tell us about yourself. We promise not to run out." When i looked around everyone was nodding.

"Okay, what do you guys want to know?"

"Tell us about you, I mean you couldn't have lived this long...and still look four-teen." The blond girl, Rosealie, said.

"Rosealie," The grizzly bear boy, Emmett interjected ", I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that."

"No it's okay. Well Rosalie, I'm like you...immortal. And I to am a vampire. But I'm not a full vampire."

"Your not? Then what are you?"

"I'm half vampire...my other half is werewolf. I'm the only 'person' who can hold the two venoms." I looked around at Rosealie she seemed shocked, that was the reaction i usually got when people asked (i mean people like the Cullen's i don't go around telling any old person what i am).

"So you have a werewolf bite?" Emmett asked. I nodded.

"Yes i do have a wolf bite. It's on my right shoulder, and my vampire bite is on my neck." I pulled my hair off my shoulder to show Emmett. I know drastic but i couldn't show him the wolf bite, not yet.

"Ouch, that must have hurt, like really bad." I nodded again and let a laugh through my teeth. Soon we all heard the garage open.

"He's back." Alice said in a high voice

"Get ready for the fireworks." Emmett commented. Soon the front door opened, and shut. Edward seemed to just appear in the doorway of the kitchen. when he looked at me with his gold-eyed stare, I felt Emmett's hand squeeze my shoulder. I sat here quiet, looking at him, then at the floor, then at him again.

"Well well well," he said ", look whose still here."

"I'm not going to leave until you let me talk to you."

"You talked to me before I left."

"I meant a real talk. I have a lot to tell you Edward Anthony." Everyone was surprised at the mention of the unfamiliar name.

"Whoa! Whose Anthony?" Alice asked

"That's Edwards' middle name. Edward Anthony Masen." I now stared right into Edwards eyes, so now he knew that i wasn't afraid. Not of him, or of anyone else in this room. Okay I'll admit it Emmett scared me a little. Edward walked towards the couches, but he turned and went out the glass doors that lead to the backyard. I got out of Emmett's grip, got off the couch and followed him out the doors. "Okay," I thought ", here we go."

**_Chapter 3_ **

I saw Edward. He was standing in the rain. His back was to me and his hands were clenched into fists at his sides. I was nervous to approch him, but i had to. When i stepped out from under the porch into the cold rain, he must have heard me coming.

"Why did you come here?!" He yelled through the sheeting rain.

"I told you i needed to talk to you!" I kept walking towards him

"But WHY! Did you come just to embarrasse me in front of my family!" He now turned to face me, the rain ran down his face like sweat, and i knew it did the same to me. I could now feel my hair stick to my face. I didn't even think about anything around me though, because i was staring into the face of my brother. The person I had searched years for.

"Edward I'm sorry about the middle name thing. I just had to show you that i had proof that i was your sister!" Edward smiled, then he began to laugh.

"And that was the only proof you had! My full name! And you had to say it in front of my whole family!" He turned around and began to walk away.

"Edward, please don't leave again! I'm sorry...it's just that I have tried to find you for so long! And when i finally found you i lost my dicipline. I couldn't help it! But i don't know what you want to see, what proof do you want?!" Edward turned around again, and when i looked at him he seemed to understand what i was saying. When i looked up he was near the forest. After i blinked, and looked he was a few feet away from me. This startled me.

"I want proof that i can look at, and not second guess myself. Something only the Masen's would have. That's the proof i want." He looked down at the ground, i saw his expression change.

"What is it Edward? What's wrong?"

"Your bracelet," I looked down at my wrist. I had almost forgotten about the gold bracelet i had put in this morning before i had drove down here to Forks. But why was Edward so mesmerised by it?

"Yes, what about it?"

"Was that-'

"Moms? Yes, in fact, it was." Edward held his hand out, palm up, it looked like he was shaking.

"Can I see it? Please." I nodded, and began to slide the gold circle up my wrist and over my hand. When i pulled it off i placed it in Edwards outstreched hand. He brought it in to him, and ran his thumb all the way around it. Then he seemed to run back to the porch.

"What is it Edward?" I asked following him back to the now brightly lit porch.

"If you're telling the truth, and this was my mom's bracelet-"

"Don't you mean _**our** _mom?"

"Not yet. Anyway if this was mom's bracelet, dad would've engraved it." Edward held the bracelet at an angle so he could see the inside. I knew it was engraved, but this is the proof Edward wanted, so i would let him see it for himself. I watched Edwards face as he read the words on the inside of the gold circle. His eyes went from searching to wide. He looked up, and then he looked at me.

"Satisfied? So do you believe me now?"

"No, not yet. You know it's engraved. What does it say?"

"Huh? What?" i asked confused

"You know the bracelet is engraved what does it say?" I sighed. I read the note inside the bracelet everytime before i put it on.

"It says. 'Elizabeth, like this circle, my love for you is infinate. It never ends, but no one can see where it begins. -Edward Sr." I stared at Edward, but he didn't look at me. "So, do you believe me?"

"Yeah I do. I know that bracelet was moms, and it was one of a kind."

"Yeah dad never bought from jewelry stores did he? Everything had to be-"

"A Masen original." Edward and I both laughed. Since we both said it at the same time. He looked at me and seemed to say "I'm sorry." Then the next thing I knew Edward had me wrapped in a hug, these were also one of a kind. I felt his chin resting on the top of my head. I put my ear to his chest, he was really wet, bit I didn't care. We sat there; the only sound was the thunder, and the rain pounding the wet ground. When Edward pulled back he picked up my wrist and slid the bracelet over my hand, and back to where it sat before. Edward then put his hand on my right shoulder, right over my werewolf bite. I closed my eyes hoping he wouldn't ask about it. His hand then became curious, his fingers began to feel the risen skin, and he traced the pattern on my shoulder. His eyes became sad, and confused.

"What's that on your shoulder?"

"Ummm....it's a....werewolf bite." I looked at his face. Now there was more confusion.

"Why do you have a werewolf bite on your shoulder? You're a werewolf aren't you."

"No! Edward no! Only half, see," I pulled my wet hair back off my neck and showed Edward my vampire bite. He now looked really confused.

"What happened to you? I mean i figured you were immortal, but what is all this?" Now he was closer than he had ever been to me. He placed his other hand on my left shoulder.

"Edward I'm not a vampire, or a werewolf. I'm both." He laughed, and ran his fingers through his wet hair.

"Wait that would mean you're the-"

"Half-and-half. Yep, that's me. You know you're very smart, i thought i would have to explain it to you." Edward had that confused look on his face again.

"How do you do that?" He asked. Okay now I was confused.

"Do what?"

"Finish other peoples-"

"Sentences. Oh, I can ummm...hear thoughts." Now he looked surprised. he ran his fingers through his wet hair again. I couldn't help but laugh, because now his hair was standing straight up. He began walking in small, tight circles. After he stopped he faced me again.

"Wait, wait, wait. You can hear peoples thoughts?"

"Yes, that is a talent of mine. Why?"

"Because," he laughed ", I can hear thoughts to." Now i was shocked. I just met Edward a few hours ago and i already knew of something that we had in common.

"That's so-"

"Weird. I know," he said ",it's a weird-"

"Coincidence."We started laughing again. I shivered, a cold wind had hit me, and i was still all wet.

"Let's get you inside, before you freeze."

"You read my mind." I said reaching for the door handle.

"More like heard your thoughts."

**_Chapter 4_**

When we walked in the house everyone turned to look. They seemed happy that both Edward and i were smiling, and that Edward hadn't left. I felt the eyes shift from my face to my right shoulder. I had forgotten that my shirt was wet, and with the shirt being wet you could see the werewolf bite. I knew they were all looking at it. I just stood there. Then i felt someone wrapped a towel over my shoulders, when i looked back, I saw Alice. She winked.

"I got your back," she whispered

"Thank you Alice." Edward answered. Alice rolled her eyes, and walked away. Edward guided me to sit down, he followed me, and sat on the arm of the couch. I heard someone clear their throat. When I looked up I saw Carlisle, he seemed...calmer since the last time i saw him.

"So Ashley. You never got around to telling us your story. About how you became...you."

"Well Carlisle, it's a tough story."

"I'm sorry i didn't mean-"

"No," I stopped him ", I'll tell it. Well it started out as any other day. I went to school, came home, like anybody else. When i came home the hospital called, they said that they had belongings for me to pick up. I hadn't been in the Chicago hospital since my parents had died...but i still went. When i showed up the woman handed me a box. Wait...strike that. The woman gave me a huge box, full of this stuff that used to be my parents."

"So what did you do with it?" Alice asked

"Well I brought it home, and brought it in my room, and began to go through it. I found all shorts of things. Mom's jewelry, dad's watch. And something that made me start thinking."

"What was it?" The boy next to Alice, Jasper asked.

"It was a photo. It was a photo of me, my mom, my dad, and someone i had never seen before."

"Who was it?" Emmett asked. I pointed at Edward, he smiled and put his hand on my shoulder.

"But why didn't you remember him? I mean he was your brother?" Alice interjected

"I was so young when when he got sick, and was sent to the hospital. And my foster parents never showed me pictures. After I saw the picture i began searching, and found out that i had a brother."

"But how did you get the two venoms? And become the half-and-half?"

"Oh right sorry. Well i was researching one day and i heard something come through the window on our second story. Thinking it was a base ball i walked toward the stairs. Soon i saw a person with bright red eyes. He seemed animalistic almost. Next thing i knew i was on the floor in pain. I guess my screams got to a werewolf that was passing by. The wolf crashed through another window, tried to suck the venom out. He didn't realize that he had to bite in the same spot. So when he bit my shoulder, instead of taking the the vampire venom out, he put werewolf venom in. That's about it." When i looked around, the Cullen's seemed satisfied now that they knew my story. I looked at Edward and he looked sort of sick. His eyes were closed, and his grip on my shoulder tightened, and his breaths seemed to be shuttered. i rested my hand on his.

"Edward are you okay?"

"Yes and no. I feel sorry that you had to go through that."

"Edward it's the past. And that allowed me more time to find you."

"Awwwwww, that's so sweet. Isn't it Carlisle?" Esme said. We both laughed at how Carlisle and Esme were acting. The rest of the Cullen's laughed with us.

"So...do you still have the picture?" Edward looked at me. This time he seemed interested.

"Of course. I have a bunch." I answered. I let out a yawn, I was really tired. When I looked around all the Cullens looked surprised. I remembered that they were vampires, and they didn't sleep.

"You tired?" Edward asked

"Just a little. I hav been on the motorcycle all afternoon." Edward slid off the arm of the chair, so he was sitting next to me. I yawned again and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt Edward's cold arm wrap around my back, and then i felt his cold hand on my upper arm. I couldn't help it, i was exhausted, and the moment was right. I soon closed my eyes and into the deep sleep that i had waited so long for. On the brother that i had searched a life time for.

**Chapter 5**

The dreams i had were all a blur. I couldn't quite seem to focus on one particular dream. I would've stayed asleep but a loud crash woke me up, it almost sounded like someone had knocked over a large vase, and it had shattered against the hard wood floor.

"Emmett," i heard someone mumble quietly ", you have to be quiet. I mean we have someone asleep in the other room. Now help me clean this up." I then heard the sound of pieces of glass lightly hitting each other. Sometimes these werewolf ears came in handy. Knowing that i couldn't go back to sleep i sat up on the couch to stretch, my back was really stiff. I lengthened my legs on the couch and reached down toward my toes. The stretch in my calves felt good. I came back to sitting up straight.

I looked around. None of the Cullen's were in the room. I was guessing that they had left when i fell asleep, to avoid waking me. I suddenly felt something smooth against my skin. Looking down i saw that someone had changed me into blue silk pajamas. "Alice," I said laughing to myself. I lifted myself off the couch and walked to look out the back door. The grass was soaked, and the little sunlight that poked through the clouds reflected off the water droplets that rested, then soon fell, off the leaves of the trees. I soon decided that i would run, but not a human run no, i would phase and run as fast as i could. I felt like it had been years since i had been a wolf, so i would break that feeling now.

"Well good morning sleepy." I heard Alice say as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Alice." I turned to look at her, she had changed her clothes from what she was wearing yesterday.

"Sorry, about waking you. Emmett is a big klutz, and knocked over the vase."

"No, no it's okay..really. Alice i was gonna go for a run do you think you could tell the others were i went."

"Oh...yeah, sure." She left the room and i went to the side of the couch. i found my backpack and dug out my sweat pants and sweat shirt. I went out into the back yard, and laid my clothes near a tall tree. I walked deeper into the trees so i couldn't see the house.

I felt the tremores run through my body like and electric shock. Before i knew it i was running on four feet. The cold wind rushed through my fur. I loved this. I could hear my heart beat faster than ever. The muscles in my legs stretched and i felt great. I could hear my huge paws pound against the hollow,wet ground. I heard something, that wasn't me. I looked to both sides of me. To my left there was nothing, but to my right there was something that was keeping up with me. Trying to figure out what it was i stopped paying attention to where i was going, and soon smacked into something that felt like a brick wall.

I got back to my feet and looked around. In front of me though was a wolf, smaller than me, in a defensive stance. I crouched into mine. I wondered if i could communicate with it through thought.

"_Who are you?"_

_"You tell me?"_ This was boy, typical, i never ran into girl werewolves. I loosened my stance.

"_Werewolf? I figured. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you."_

_"Yea, how did you guess?"_

_"Well i can spot another werewolf a mile away. What's your name?"_ The boy finally loosened his stance, and sat on his haunches.

_"Seth. What about-" _He was interrupted by someone "calling" his name. It came from behind. To my surprise the voice was female.

"_Jeez Seth. I have been looking for you. Jacob wants you to run with Embry." _

_"Your sister?"_ Seth nodded. The other girl, who i soon found out was Leah, stepped in front of him.

"_Whats it to you?" _She asked in a snotty tone.

"_Woah ,sorry. I was just asking."_

_"Well it wasn't necessary."_ She got closer. Our faces were inches away, that was too close for me.

_"Your attitude isn't necessary."_I brought my snout up and ended up hitting her in the lower jaw. She snarled, and pounced. I flipped her so she landed on the other side of me. I let a growl slip trough my teeth, i charged her. She crouched lower so I swiped my paw and hit her in the left side of her large head. She let out a quick yelp, but continued. I tried to side swipe her so she would fall, but she had a strong stance. I got up on my hind legs and she soon followed. I put my head on one side of hers trying to push her, she went down. I stepped on her throat to show that i was not to be messed with. She twisted around and bit me close to my paw. So i bent down and bit her in the back. This went on for what seemed like days. Suddenly i found myself on the ground. Rebounding quickly, i got to my feet, another wolf i didn't know, was standing defensively, teeth bared. This time my stance was automatic. Defensive, i would take him to if i had to.

"_Who are you?"_

_"Wouldn't you like to know."_

_"Yeah i would. That's why i asked." _I looked him over, he had some scares, not many, but enough. I assumed he wasn't an alpha, because he would've stopped this fight a long time ago.

"_Second alpha?"_

_"How did you guess?" _

_"Your scares, an alpha would have a few more, yours look like you threw yourself in the middle of a fight. And your voice, and alpha's would be more agitated."_ The boy seemed confused, but he also seemed to believe me. He finally loosened so he was at a relaxed stance. He let out a snort, as if he was laughing at me.

"_Okay, you seem good enough. I will let you go. You should probably go anyway, before Leah gets a second wind and takes you on again."_ I had to hand it to him. Even though he wasn't an alpha, he was smart. I turned and began running towards the Cullen's house again. I phased back, and grabbed my clothes that i had under the tree. I slipped my sweatshirt over my head and walked up to the house. I was about to open the back door when i felt a strange tingling come from my wrist. I pulled my sleeve, and i could see where that girl, Leah, bit me. I pulled my sleeve down and opened the back door.

All the Cullen's, minus Edward, were in the living room. They turned to look at me when i came in.

"So how was your run?" Emmett asked

"Good, I guess." Emmett smiled, and turned to watch the Arizona, New York game that was on. I went and sat next to Carlisle on the two seater couch. Esme came out of the kitchen smiling, as usual.

"Is there anything that i can get you?" I shook my head. I wasn't hungry after my eventful run. Soon we heard the front door open and close. It was Edward, but he wasn't alone, he had a brunette girl with him. She smiled softly and waved to the Cullens. i got up to get a better look at her.

"Well look who decided to get up." Edward gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah i got up. So whose your friend?" This was a question that would not get answered. Soon something answered my nose, it burned to smell. The smell was intoxicating, so sweet. It burned my throat. I found out it was coming from Edward's friend. Several things happened then. I used my speed and pinned the girl by her wrists up against the wall. Everyone was shocked. Edward came up next to us, but he didn't dare touch her or me.

"Bella, Bella don't move. She's lethal. Carlisle, what are we gonna do?"

"Well, we will have to get her away from Bella. Then i have something, it won't hurt her, but it will put her to sleep." I could barely hear them i was too focused on the girl in my grasp. She didn't look at me. Her face was turned to the side, and she looked like she was holding back tears. The intoxicating smell was stronger here. soon something pulled me backwards, and folded my arms behind me. I fought the force, but Emmett was too strong, he wasn't letting up. Growls ripped from my chest, they were loud. i couldn't stop. What was wrong with me?

"Okay Carlisle, she's restrained, i would get that tranquilizer in her." I saw Carlisle he had a needle with some kind of liquid in it. I fought harder trying to get closer to the smell. Edward had taken a stance in front of the girl.

"Look at her eyes. They're huge." Edward said surprised.

"That's what some blood does to people." Carlisle approached me slowly, but i kept fighting. Soon he stabbed me with the needle, and injected the fluid. Whatever it was it worked fast. My legs felt numb, and my arms limp. I slipped out of Emmett's grasp. Unable to stand I fell fast, and hard to the wood floor.

**Chapter 6**

I felt strange like i was spinning on a carousel, bu i was lying down. I knew this because i knew the feel of the sheets, and the pillow under my head.

"Ashley, Ashley... I know you're awake." Someone whispered. I think it was Jasper, or Emmett, but it sure wasn't Edward. Was i awake? I wasn't sure. My mind told me i was, but my body felt like i was sleeping, it felt heavy. I decided that i would try to open my eyes. They opened but very slowly. When i looked up, and when my vision foucused, I saw not Jasper,or Emmett, but Edward. That shows how much i knew. He wassitting on the edge of the bed that i was in. His dark gold eyes seemed upset.

"Ugh," I groaned ", what happened?" I brought my hand to my forehead, and realized that i had a bandage on my head.

"You hit the floor, when you fell. Don't you remember?" Edward asked. He put his hand on my wrist, where my werewolf bite from this morning was. He pushed up my sleeve, and huffed when he saw the bite. "What is this?" he asked aggitated.

"It's a bite, from a wolf?"

"Did one of those quilutes attack you? I swear-"

"No Edward!," I stopped him ", I kind of..maybe got in a fight with one this morning. Leah was her name."

"Ugh! Ashley, why?!" Edwaed got up and slammed his hands on the dresser. I didn't know why he was so mad about it.

"Moving on," I said ", so what happened why am i in this bed, and why do i have a bandage around my head?" Edward let out a loud sigh, and plopped back down on the bed. He laid back, over my legs and stared at the ceiling.

"What do you remember?"

"Well i remember coming back from my run, to where you coming home, and then after that...blank." Edward sat back up, looked at me, and sighed again.

"Well i brought my girlfriend, Bella home. You got up, I don't know why. I'm guessing after that, you caught a scent of her blood, and-"

"Did i kill her?" i asked scared

"No! Of course not. You pinned her against the wall. Carlisle shot you with a traquilizer, so you wouldn't hurt her. You slipped and fell on the floor, hurt your head." Edward still seemed foucused on the bite on my wrist. "Your eyes got huge. It's like you weren't you anymore."

"Edward I'm sorry. I'm guessing she left...right?"

"No," Edward chuckled ", she's down stairs. She wanted to make sure you were okay. I brought her here to meet you."

"Well she met me alright." I laughed and put my head back. Here's my brother who has his sister at his house. He decides that he wants me to meet her. She shows up, I attack her, and she stays. Weird family. I started laughing, but i didn't know why. Edward gave me a weird stare.

"What's wrong?," he asked ", why are you laughing?"

"No reason. So wait..she's really downstairs?" Edward nodded. Then he pulled the sheet off of me, and lifted me off the bed. "I still want you to meet her." I put my feet on the floor, when I tried to satnd up my knee sent a sharp pain up my leg. I grabbed Edward for support,when i looked down i saw that from my knee down there was a cast that was made to keep my leg straight.

"Oh, yeah you twisted your knee. Carlisle put that on you, you don't heal like we do. But Carlisle said you'd be better by tomarrow." Edward held me by my elbow and handed me my crutches. I was pretty fast. I could get down the satirs, but it took awhile.

When i got to the hallway that lead to the living room, i hesitated. What would she do when she saw mw again? What if i lost control? How would i explain myself? So many questions. Edward had stopped and turned back to look at me.

"Ashley, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He approached me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, what if i can't control myself? What if it happens again? I don't want to hurt her. But what if it happens?"

"Ashley it won't happen again. I acted the same way. Well i was school...but i know how you feel. I'll help you control yourself, it takes awhile, but it's possible. Trust me."

"Okay," I sighed ", I trust you, but are you sure it's possible?" Edward rolled his eyes. He guided me down the hallway. Soon the family room opened up. Sure enough there were the Cullen's, spread out as usual, and the girl was sitting on the large couch next to Alice. When i entered the room Alice got up to help me to the couch, i told her i didn't want to sit.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better, thank you." She smiled, and plopped down on the couch that was at my side. I slouched down on my crutches. Still looking around the room, i saw that the brunette still didn't look at me. Edward gave me a soft push on the shoulder. I followed him, he brought me to satnd in front of the girl, who still didn't look at me. Seeing her like this brought back the memories of what had happened, they flashed through my head. I cringed. Edward put his hand on my shoulder.

"Bella Swan, this is my sister Ashley Masen. Ashley Masen this is Bella Swan." The girl looked at Edward, so i followed her look. Edward nodded. She stood up and held out her hand, the smell rose up into my nose, like steam off boiling water. Smelling it this time wasn't as bad. Just to scare her though i gave a quick lunge, she jumpped back.

"Sorry Bella i couldn't resist. It's nice to meet you." I shook her hand, and sge rolled her eyes. Edward punched me in the shoulder. "Ouch,that hurt." I said turning to go sit on the arm of the chair Alice was on. I leaned my crutches up against the wall behind me.

"So you're Edwards biological sister?"

"Yes, yes i am."

"Isn't that short of impossible? Edwards family died."

"Well i didn't." I sarcastically said. I heard Edward in my head "_Watch it. she's kinda sensitive with our humor."_

_"Does she know about you? I mean that you're a vampire.?" I asked. _Edward nodded, and i felt a little better, at least I wouldn't seem to weird to her.

"But how? Are you a vampire?"

"Kinda, sorta...I'm half vampire." Now Bella showed her confusion. She had no idea what i was saying.

"Half? You're joking. So what's your other half?"

"Werewolf." I said without thinking. Bella tried to put the two halves together, but in her human mind it wasn't possible, i know i heard her thoughts.

"It's not as impossible as you think." I said suddenly. All the Cullen's looked at me as if i had just said it in a different language.

"What did you say?" Edward asked.

"She was thinking it was impossible, and i told her that it wasn't." Edward got up off the couch, and grabbed me. He pulled me into the hallway where i had hesitated before. The rest of the children followed. We gathered in a circle, and i had to balance on one foot. For some reason Edward had the agitated look on his face again.

"Okay, what the heck was that?"

"What? I don't know why your so agitated."

"Well," Emmett said ", it might be the fact that he can't hear Bella's thoughts, and it seems like you can."

"Yeah i can hear her thoughts, big deal." I looked at Emmett.

"How? I mean..it's just strange." Edward said. I looked back at Edward,his eyes smoldered.

"Well Edward we aren't that normal to begin with, are we." I gave him a stare. He shouldn't be getting mad over this. So i could hear Bella's thoughts, what was the big deal? I heard a lot of people's thoughts.

"Wait," Rosealie interjected ", you can hear thoughts like Edward?"

"I think we have established that Rose." Edward didn't bother to look at her. He never broke eye contact with me. Everyone returned to the family room but Edward still looked at me.

"Edward, we may be brother and sister, but only half of us is the same. I can do a lot of things that you can't,so does that mean that you will get mad at everything that you can't do, and that i can do? No, i won't always be in Bella's head, i promise. So can you get over this? This is ridiculous."

"Yeah, you're right, sorry." He sighed and helpped me back to my seat. Edward took his next to Bella, she didn't bother asking what we were talking about.

"Oh, Ashley. You know you should really meet my friend Jacob, he's a werewolf." I nodded. I also wondered about the wolves i met this morning, maybe Jacob was one of them.

"Yeah i will have to, that would be cool." We sat there talking for a few hours. Bella just kept asking me questions. Everytime i answered there was another question. She told me that Jacob lived in La Push, the reservation here in Washington, i decided that i would go there tomarrow. I had to be careful not to think it, so Edward wouldn't try to stop me. I had a feeling that Edward didn't like this Jacob, by the way he cringged at his name. It's like they were on two different teams. I laughed at the thought. Soon Bella looked like she was going to fall alsleep.

"Well i think i'd better go. I'm tired." Bella stood up, and so did Edward. "It was nice meeting you Ashley."

"It was nice meeting you to. Hope to see you again." I waved good-bye. When she was out the front door I took a deep breath in. I had to hold my breath when she was talking. It was hard not to lose control.

"Damn' that girl smells good. How do you guys do it? Restrain yourselves i mean."

"You get used to it. Believe me it wears off." Alice patted my shoulder. I grabbed my crutches and began down the hallway. It took me awhile to get up the stairs, I went into Alice's room,and sure enough there were pajamason her bed. I saw there was a note with my name on it, so these were probably ment for me. I slipped them on and sat on the couch by the window. Someone knocked and came in, it was Carlisle.

"Oh sorry, I thought you might want me to take that cast off."

"Please and thank you." I said. Carlisle loosened the straps and slowly slid it off my leg. "Okay how does that feel? Can you walk?" I got up and walked back and forth, my knee seemed to be okay.

"Yeah, thanks Carlisle." He nodded, and began to walk out of the room. "Wait, Carlisle." He stopped and looked at me. I pulled my binder with all my pictures off the dresser and flipped to a picture i had marked. "Do you remember this?" The picture was the day i was born. It was me, my mom, my dad, Edward, and Carlisle in the hospital room. Carlile looked and smiled.

"Yes i do. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." I placed the binder back on the dresser.

"How many pictures do you have there?"

"One hundred and sixty. I left most of them at home." Carlisle looked surprised.

"Well when you get a chance let Edward take a look, he hasn't seen his parents in a long time. Well good night." He gave me a hug and left the room. I stroked the binder, and went back to the couch. When i laid down, i thought about my adventure down to La Push tomarrow. One could only imagine what would, or could happen. Thinking of what could happen, i fell asleep once again. Good night.

**Chapter 7**

The sunlight through Alice's huge bedroom window woke me up this morning. I squinted looking out the window. Ususally the clouds covered the sun, but the clouds seemed to have cleared out from last night.

I got off the couch, and stood up. I almost fell over since my foot had gone to sleep, it was hard to walk on a foot you couldn't feel. I sat back down and massaged the blood down to my foot. When I could sort of feel it again I got back up and walked to the door. Coming to the edge of the stairs i could hear the Cullen's conversing. I thought about what Carlisle said last night, about the pictures, and Edward seeing them. Quickly I went back into the bedroom and grabbed the binder off the dresser.


	7. Chapter 7

**My Older Brother Edward**

**_Chapter 1_**

The rain looked like it was coming down harder now. I had to slow my bike down so I wouldn't skid on the wet road. When I stopped at a red light I could feel the ice cold wind through both my winter coat, and my motorcycle jacket. While I was stopped I adjusted my gloves, and looked around; to my right there was a diner, and some little shops, and to my left there were thick, green woods.

Before the light turned green I decided that I would go into the diner to get something warm to drink and maybe some quick directions to where I was going. I pulled into the right turn lane and slowly pulled into the parking lot. I found the closest parking spot I could find. I turned my bike off, and took my helmet off. When I walked up to the little diner I could feel the cold rain making my long, brown hair stick to my face. I pulled the small glass door open, and I heard the automated bell go off. The place wasn't very crowded; there might have been a little over ten people in there.

I walked up to the counter, and set my heavy, wet helmet beside me. I didn't bother looking at the menu. I wasn't going to eat, I wasn't hungry. Soon I felt that someone had walked up, and was looking at me.

"Hi, is there something I can get you?" When I looked up I saw a waitress. She had a bright smile, and she seemed to glow. When I looked down I saw that she must have been, at least, eight months along. I came out of my daze, realizing that I was cold.

"Ummm, yeah, how about a hot chocolate," I slipped out of my winter coat ", I'm freezing." The waitress smiled and gave me a little laugh. She turned around and went to get what I had ordered. I spun around in my swivel chair and looked at the small eatery. It was very…basic. When I came to face forward again I saw that the girl next to me was stuck on her crossword puzzle. I discreetly looked at one of the clues, "4- down: A four letter for pocket catchings." I had to think about that one for a while. Soon my hot chocolate was in front of me.

"Lint," I said without thinking. The girl next to me looked at me with a strange glare.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Four down. It's lint, that's the word." The girl looked back at her puzzle, then she realized what I was talking about, I saw the smile come to her face.

"Oh, thank you. I didn't know that one."

"You're welcome," I smiled at her and took another small sip of my cocoa. I felt like someone was looking at me. When I looked up the waitress was looking at me like she was trying to read me. I laughed quietly and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry. You just looked like you were…like something was troubling you. I didn't mean to stare."

"No it's fine. Something is on my mind. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure ask away, but I can't promise answers." I laughed at the young girls joke, I was pretty sure she could give me some kind of answer to my question.

"What do you know about the Cullen family?" The waitress' eyes got real wide; she looked at the floor to avoid my constant stare.

"The Cullen's are good. Carlisle is a doctor, Esme stays home, and the kids keep to themselves."

"Oh ok. Thanks that's a good thing to know." The girl gave me a nod. I asked for my check, it was only about five dollars. I took out my wallet and pulled a $100 bill from the stack. When I handed it to the cashier I told her to give the change to my bright-eyed waitress, the women gave me a nod. I grabbed my helmet and walked out the door. I walked to my motorcycle, and straddled it. I started the engine and slid the helmet over my face, buckled the strap under my chin. When I pulled out I looked into the window of the diner, I saw my waitress sitting in a booth smiling. I beeped my horn and she looked out to see what it was. I gave her a wave and she gave me a smile.

I pulled into traffic and headed down the road, the rain seemed to let up when I pulled on to the narrow dirt path. I had to accelerate to keep my bike from sinking into the mud. I finally saw the house I was looking for. The white base seemed to burst out against the green trees. I pulled into the driveway and cut the engine. When I looked up at the house I saw the curtains that hung in the huge front window move. "They must have heard me coming." I thought. I pealed my helmet off, and grabbed my backpack out of the side bag of my bike.

As I walked up I thought I heard something in the forest behind me, but I didn't bother looking to see what it was. When I got up to the door I knocked, and then put my hand in my jacket pocket. When I heard the handle being turned I braced myself for what might happen. It was a man who answered the door. He looked about thirty, maybe less. He also had on a blue, long sleeve shirt, which stood out against his white skin. Looking at him I figured this was Carlisle.

"Hi, umm, Carlisle, I believed we talked on the phone." The man loosed his stance to a comfortable phase, and he gave me a smile.

"Oh yes, Ashley right?" I was relieved he remembered me. I shook his hand, and he allowed me in. I shrugged out of my jacket and he took it from me. Once I seemed rested, but walking. Carlisle came to my side.

"I was surprised when you called. Usually people just come to the hospital." He laughed at his own joke. I stopped in the hallway, and turned to face him.

"But I never told you why; I just said I needed to talk."

"Oh yes, I was about to ask that. Why did you call?" I took a deep breath, bracing my self again.

"Mr. Cullen,-" I started, but then Carlisle held up his hand, stopping me.

"Call me Carlisle, please." I laughed

"Okay, Carlisle. I called because it has come to my attention that you have foster children, and one of them has caught my attention. I'm particularly interested in one, it's Edward."

"Can I ask why?" Carlisle stuffed his hands in his pockets. My heart started racing, this is why I was here. To confront this fear; to release this secret that I had been holding onto for so long.

**_Chapter 2_**

I took a deep breath. "Just say it," I told myself ", just tell him. DO IT!"

"Carlisle, I am Edwards little sister." When I looked up the once comfortable doctor was now in a confused or surprised state (I couldn't tell). It looked like he didn't know what emotion to pull onto his face.

"That's impossible. Edward doesn't have any biological family, they all died." Soon I looked down, I was about to reveal something else.

"Carlisle, I know what you are, not just you your entire family. And I share that same secret."

"You mean you're a-"

"Vampire yes, but I am not a full vampire. Have you ever heard the legend of the creature that held two venoms? Half was vampire, and the other was werewolf." Once again he was shocked I nodded to him that I was that creature. I was the half-and-half.

Soon a woman walked in. She walked around the corner, and grabbed Carlisle's arm.

"Honey, who was at the door?" She looked at me and Carlisle wasn't out of his trance yet, so I had to introduce myself.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen, I'm Ashley Masen. It's nice to meet you." I shook her hand she turned back to Carlisle, almost like she had heard my whole story. Carlisle nodded again, and Esme took me into the family room.

"So Ashley, how did you know Edward was here?"

"I asked around, and when I called Carlisle, it fell into place that he was here in Forks." I sat there talking to Esme for, what seemed like forever, and then we heard the sound of a garage door opening, and cars pulling in.

"Uh oh, the kids are home." Esme pulled me, the sound was louder, and Esme pushed me down on the couch and stood in front of me. I heard the door open; I also heard the sound of people laughing. When they turned and saw Esme standing in front of me (someone they had never seen) they got quiet.

"Hey Esme, Whose that?" I heard a female voice ask. I stood up and walked around to Esme's side. Esme looked at me for an answer. I had to wait until Edward walked in to tell the others why I was here. So I waited and then I saw him. He walked in behind a girl with blond hair. Edward had grown up so much since I had seen him last, but I had to hold my tears until I told the other members of this family why I was here. It seemed that no one else was coming through the door.

"Esme who is this," said a girl with short brown hair ", did something happen?"

"No nothing is wrong. This is Ashley; she has something to tell you." Soon the five kids that came in sat down on the several couches that surrounded me. I thought over how I would tell Edward that I was his sister. I took a deep breath.

"Like Esme said nothing is wrong. I'm just here because it concerns one of you, and no one is in trouble," I turned towards Edward ", Edward, there is something that I have held for many years and I came here to tell you."

"And what is that?' Edward straightened up

"Edward your parents died a long time ago. I know that because so did mine. They died of the Spanish influenza…right?"

"Yes, but how-"

"Edward, there's no easy way to say this…but your parents were my parents. Edward I'm your sister." The room got real quiet and I could feel the burning of eyes on me, but my eyes didn't leave Edwards face. No one dared to talk, or breath. "Edward," I asked ", are you okay?"

"It's impossible," he mumbled ", my family is dead, they died years ago." Now i could feel the eyes on me. Was i going to have to tell my other secret? Well, that's what i came this far for.

"That's just it, I-"

"No!," Edward interrupted ", You're done. I don't want to hear anymore. I'm...I'm.. going to go see Bella."

"Edward," I yelled after him. He didn't acknowledge me, he just slammed the door. I stood there, hurt. I had the feeling i was going to cry, but i couldn't...not now. I then was startled by cold hands on my shoulders. When i turned around it was the girl with short brown hair, i soon found out her name was Alice.

"I'm so sorry he acted like that. Don't worry he'll come back, i know he will, he just needs to calm down."

"Thanks, but i doubt that when he comes back he'll want to see me, so i think I'll just go." Surprised expressions went around the entire room.

"Well you not going to leave," Esme said

"But i don't want to cause anymore trouble." Esme gave a soft laugh.

"Compared to what we have been through, this is nothing. No arguing you'll stay here. Alice can you lend Ashley some fresh clothes?" Alice smiled then she led me up to her room. She pulled me into her closet, and handed me a white shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Here," she smiled ", these will probably fit."

"Oh, thanks Alice. This is really nice."

"No problem," she smiled again ", I'll leave you alone to change." She seemed to float out the door. When she closed it behind her i began to undo the buttons on my shirt. I put on the clothes, and looked in the mirror and fixed my hair. When i was done i sat on the couch in the corner, and massaged my shoulder (the werewolf bite was hurting me today). I sighed. Would Edward come back? If he did would he allow me to explain? I hoped he would. I decided not to stay up her all night. I unlocked the door but before i went out i fixed my hair to hide my vampire bite that was on my neck. Then i fixed the right shoulder of the shirt, so no one would be able to guess that there was a werewolf bite there.

When i was done i opened the bedroom door, and i could hear the other family members laughing and talking down stairs. I walked back into the family room, and leaned against the archway. The boy who looked like a grizzly bear whistled at me. i only looked down and gave a small giggle. When i looked back up he patted the spot next to him. I walked over and sat down.

"So, Ashley, tell us about yourself. We promise not to run out." When i looked around everyone was nodding.

"Okay, what do you guys want to know?"

"Tell us about you, I mean you couldn't have lived this long...and still look four-teen." The blond girl, Rosealie, said.

"Rosealie," The grizzly bear boy, Emmett interjected ", I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that."

"No it's okay. Well Rosalie, I'm like you...immortal. And I to am a vampire. But I'm not a full vampire."

"Your not? Then what are you?"

"I'm half vampire...my other half is werewolf. I'm the only 'person' who can hold the two venoms." I looked around at Rosealie she seemed shocked, that was the reaction i usually got when people asked (i mean people like the Cullen's i don't go around telling any old person what i am).

"So you have a werewolf bite?" Emmett asked. I nodded.

"Yes i do have a wolf bite. It's on my right shoulder, and my vampire bite is on my neck." I pulled my hair off my shoulder to show Emmett. I know drastic but i couldn't show him the wolf bite, not yet.

"Ouch, that must have hurt, like really bad." I nodded again and let a laugh through my teeth. Soon we all heard the garage open.

"He's back." Alice said in a high voice

"Get ready for the fireworks." Emmett commented. Soon the front door opened, and shut. Edward seemed to just appear in the doorway of the kitchen. when he looked at me with his gold-eyed stare, I felt Emmett's hand squeeze my shoulder. I sat here quiet, looking at him, then at the floor, then at him again.

"Well well well," he said ", look whose still here."

"I'm not going to leave until you let me talk to you."

"You talked to me before I left."

"I meant a real talk. I have a lot to tell you Edward Anthony." Everyone was surprised at the mention of the unfamiliar name.

"Whoa! Whose Anthony?" Alice asked

"That's Edwards' middle name. Edward Anthony Masen." I now stared right into Edwards eyes, so now he knew that i wasn't afraid. Not of him, or of anyone else in this room. Okay I'll admit it Emmett scared me a little. Edward walked towards the couches, but he turned and went out the glass doors that lead to the backyard. I got out of Emmett's grip, got off the couch and followed him out the doors. "Okay," I thought ", here we go."

**_Chapter 3_ **

I saw Edward. He was standing in the rain. His back was to me and his hands were clenched into fists at his sides. I was nervous to approch him, but i had to. When i stepped out from under the porch into the cold rain, he must have heard me coming.

"Why did you come here?!" He yelled through the sheeting rain.

"I told you i needed to talk to you!" I kept walking towards him

"But WHY! Did you come just to embarrasse me in front of my family!" He now turned to face me, the rain ran down his face like sweat, and i knew it did the same to me. I could now feel my hair stick to my face. I didn't even think about anything around me though, because i was staring into the face of my brother. The person I had searched years for.

"Edward I'm sorry about the middle name thing. I just had to show you that i had proof that i was your sister!" Edward smiled, then he began to laugh.

"And that was the only proof you had! My full name! And you had to say it in front of my whole family!" He turned around and began to walk away.

"Edward, please don't leave again! I'm sorry...it's just that I have tried to find you for so long! And when i finally found you i lost my dicipline. I couldn't help it! But i don't know what you want to see, what proof do you want?!" Edward turned around again, and when i looked at him he seemed to understand what i was saying. When i looked up he was near the forest. After i blinked, and looked he was a few feet away from me. This startled me.

"I want proof that i can look at, and not second guess myself. Something only the Masen's would have. That's the proof i want." He looked down at the ground, i saw his expression change.

"What is it Edward? What's wrong?"

"Your bracelet," I looked down at my wrist. I had almost forgotten about the gold bracelet i had put in this morning before i had drove down here to Forks. But why was Edward so mesmerised by it?

"Yes, what about it?"

"Was that-'

"Moms? Yes, in fact, it was." Edward held his hand out, palm up, it looked like he was shaking.

"Can I see it? Please." I nodded, and began to slide the gold circle up my wrist and over my hand. When i pulled it off i placed it in Edwards outstreched hand. He brought it in to him, and ran his thumb all the way around it. Then he seemed to run back to the porch.

"What is it Edward?" I asked following him back to the now brightly lit porch.

"If you're telling the truth, and this was my mom's bracelet-"

"Don't you mean _**our** _mom?"

"Not yet. Anyway if this was mom's bracelet, dad would've engraved it." Edward held the bracelet at an angle so he could see the inside. I knew it was engraved, but this is the proof Edward wanted, so i would let him see it for himself. I watched Edwards face as he read the words on the inside of the gold circle. His eyes went from searching to wide. He looked up, and then he looked at me.

"Satisfied? So do you believe me now?"

"No, not yet. You know it's engraved. What does it say?"

"Huh? What?" i asked confused

"You know the bracelet is engraved what does it say?" I sighed. I read the note inside the bracelet everytime before i put it on.

"It says. 'Elizabeth, like this circle, my love for you is infinate. It never ends, but no one can see where it begins. -Edward Sr." I stared at Edward, but he didn't look at me. "So, do you believe me?"

"Yeah I do. I know that bracelet was moms, and it was one of a kind."

"Yeah dad never bought from jewelry stores did he? Everything had to be-"

"A Masen original." Edward and I both laughed. Since we both said it at the same time. He looked at me and seemed to say "I'm sorry." Then the next thing I knew Edward had me wrapped in a hug, these were also one of a kind. I felt his chin resting on the top of my head. I put my ear to his chest, he was really wet, bit I didn't care. We sat there; the only sound was the thunder, and the rain pounding the wet ground. When Edward pulled back he picked up my wrist and slid the bracelet over my hand, and back to where it sat before. Edward then put his hand on my right shoulder, right over my werewolf bite. I closed my eyes hoping he wouldn't ask about it. His hand then became curious, his fingers began to feel the risen skin, and he traced the pattern on my shoulder. His eyes became sad, and confused.

"What's that on your shoulder?"

"Ummm....it's a....werewolf bite." I looked at his face. Now there was more confusion.

"Why do you have a werewolf bite on your shoulder? You're a werewolf aren't you."

"No! Edward no! Only half, see," I pulled my wet hair back off my neck and showed Edward my vampire bite. He now looked really confused.

"What happened to you? I mean i figured you were immortal, but what is all this?" Now he was closer than he had ever been to me. He placed his other hand on my left shoulder.

"Edward I'm not a vampire, or a werewolf. I'm both." He laughed, and ran his fingers through his wet hair.

"Wait that would mean you're the-"

"Half-and-half. Yep, that's me. You know you're very smart, i thought i would have to explain it to you." Edward had that confused look on his face again.

"How do you do that?" He asked. Okay now I was confused.

"Do what?"

"Finish other peoples-"

"Sentences. Oh, I can ummm...hear thoughts." Now he looked surprised. he ran his fingers through his wet hair again. I couldn't help but laugh, because now his hair was standing straight up. He began walking in small, tight circles. After he stopped he faced me again.

"Wait, wait, wait. You can hear peoples thoughts?"

"Yes, that is a talent of mine. Why?"

"Because," he laughed ", I can hear thoughts to." Now i was shocked. I just met Edward a few hours ago and i already knew of something that we had in common.

"That's so-"

"Weird. I know," he said ",it's a weird-"

"Coincidence."We started laughing again. I shivered, a cold wind had hit me, and i was still all wet.

"Let's get you inside, before you freeze."

"You read my mind." I said reaching for the door handle.

"More like heard your thoughts."

**_Chapter 4_**

When we walked in the house everyone turned to look. They seemed happy that both Edward and i were smiling, and that Edward hadn't left. I felt the eyes shift from my face to my right shoulder. I had forgotten that my shirt was wet, and with the shirt being wet you could see the werewolf bite. I knew they were all looking at it. I just stood there. Then i felt someone wrapped a towel over my shoulders, when i looked back, I saw Alice. She winked.

"I got your back," she whispered

"Thank you Alice." Edward answered. Alice rolled her eyes, and walked away. Edward guided me to sit down, he followed me, and sat on the arm of the couch. I heard someone clear their throat. When I looked up I saw Carlisle, he seemed...calmer since the last time i saw him.

"So Ashley. You never got around to telling us your story. About how you became...you."

"Well Carlisle, it's a tough story."

"I'm sorry i didn't mean-"

"No," I stopped him ", I'll tell it. Well it started out as any other day. I went to school, came home, like anybody else. When i came home the hospital called, they said that they had belongings for me to pick up. I hadn't been in the Chicago hospital since my parents had died...but i still went. When i showed up the woman handed me a box. Wait...strike that. The woman gave me a huge box, full of this stuff that used to be my parents."

"So what did you do with it?" Alice asked

"Well I brought it home, and brought it in my room, and began to go through it. I found all shorts of things. Mom's jewelry, dad's watch. And something that made me start thinking."

"What was it?" The boy next to Alice, Jasper asked.

"It was a photo. It was a photo of me, my mom, my dad, and someone i had never seen before."

"Who was it?" Emmett asked. I pointed at Edward, he smiled and put his hand on my shoulder.

"But why didn't you remember him? I mean he was your brother?" Alice interjected

"I was so young when when he got sick, and was sent to the hospital. And my foster parents never showed me pictures. After I saw the picture i began searching, and found out that i had a brother."

"But how did you get the two venoms? And become the half-and-half?"

"Oh right sorry. Well i was researching one day and i heard something come through the window on our second story. Thinking it was a base ball i walked toward the stairs. Soon i saw a person with bright red eyes. He seemed animalistic almost. Next thing i knew i was on the floor in pain. I guess my screams got to a werewolf that was passing by. The wolf crashed through another window, tried to suck the venom out. He didn't realize that he had to bite in the same spot. So when he bit my shoulder, instead of taking the the vampire venom out, he put werewolf venom in. That's about it." When i looked around, the Cullen's seemed satisfied now that they knew my story. I looked at Edward and he looked sort of sick. His eyes were closed, and his grip on my shoulder tightened, and his breaths seemed to be shuttered. i rested my hand on his.

"Edward are you okay?"

"Yes and no. I feel sorry that you had to go through that."

"Edward it's the past. And that allowed me more time to find you."

"Awwwwww, that's so sweet. Isn't it Carlisle?" Esme said. We both laughed at how Carlisle and Esme were acting. The rest of the Cullen's laughed with us.

"So...do you still have the picture?" Edward looked at me. This time he seemed interested.

"Of course. I have a bunch." I answered. I let out a yawn, I was really tired. When I looked around all the Cullens looked surprised. I remembered that they were vampires, and they didn't sleep.

"You tired?" Edward asked

"Just a little. I hav been on the motorcycle all afternoon." Edward slid off the arm of the chair, so he was sitting next to me. I yawned again and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt Edward's cold arm wrap around my back, and then i felt his cold hand on my upper arm. I couldn't help it, i was exhausted, and the moment was right. I soon closed my eyes and into the deep sleep that i had waited so long for. On the brother that i had searched a life time for.

**Chapter 5**

The dreams i had were all a blur. I couldn't quite seem to focus on one particular dream. I would've stayed asleep but a loud crash woke me up, it almost sounded like someone had knocked over a large vase, and it had shattered against the hard wood floor.

"Emmett," i heard someone mumble quietly ", you have to be quiet. I mean we have someone asleep in the other room. Now help me clean this up." I then heard the sound of pieces of glass lightly hitting each other. Sometimes these werewolf ears came in handy. Knowing that i couldn't go back to sleep i sat up on the couch to stretch, my back was really stiff. I lengthened my legs on the couch and reached down toward my toes. The stretch in my calves felt good. I came back to sitting up straight.

I looked around. None of the Cullen's were in the room. I was guessing that they had left when i fell asleep, to avoid waking me. I suddenly felt something smooth against my skin. Looking down i saw that someone had changed me into blue silk pajamas. "Alice," I said laughing to myself. I lifted myself off the couch and walked to look out the back door. The grass was soaked, and the little sunlight that poked through the clouds reflected off the water droplets that rested, then soon fell, off the leaves of the trees. I soon decided that i would run, but not a human run no, i would phase and run as fast as i could. I felt like it had been years since i had been a wolf, so i would break that feeling now.

"Well good morning sleepy." I heard Alice say as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Alice." I turned to look at her, she had changed her clothes from what she was wearing yesterday.

"Sorry, about waking you. Emmett is a big klutz, and knocked over the vase."

"No, no it's okay..really. Alice i was gonna go for a run do you think you could tell the others were i went."

"Oh...yeah, sure." She left the room and i went to the side of the couch. i found my backpack and dug out my sweat pants and sweat shirt. I went out into the back yard, and laid my clothes near a tall tree. I walked deeper into the trees so i couldn't see the house.

I felt the tremores run through my body like and electric shock. Before i knew it i was running on four feet. The cold wind rushed through my fur. I loved this. I could hear my heart beat faster than ever. The muscles in my legs stretched and i felt great. I could hear my huge paws pound against the hollow,wet ground. I heard something, that wasn't me. I looked to both sides of me. To my left there was nothing, but to my right there was something that was keeping up with me. Trying to figure out what it was i stopped paying attention to where i was going, and soon smacked into something that felt like a brick wall.

I got back to my feet and looked around. In front of me though was a wolf, smaller than me, in a defensive stance. I crouched into mine. I wondered if i could communicate with it through thought.

"_Who are you?"_

_"You tell me?"_ This was boy, typical, i never ran into girl werewolves. I loosened my stance.

"_Werewolf? I figured. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you."_

_"Yea, how did you guess?"_

_"Well i can spot another werewolf a mile away. What's your name?"_ The boy finally loosened his stance, and sat on his haunches.

_"Seth. What about-" _He was interrupted by someone "calling" his name. It came from behind. To my surprise the voice was female.

"_Jeez Seth. I have been looking for you. Jacob wants you to run with Embry." _

_"Your sister?"_ Seth nodded. The other girl, who i soon found out was Leah, stepped in front of him.

"_Whats it to you?" _She asked in a snotty tone.

"_Woah ,sorry. I was just asking."_

_"Well it wasn't necessary."_ She got closer. Our faces were inches away, that was too close for me.

_"Your attitude isn't necessary."_I brought my snout up and ended up hitting her in the lower jaw. She snarled, and pounced. I flipped her so she landed on the other side of me. I let a growl slip trough my teeth, i charged her. She crouched lower so I swiped my paw and hit her in the left side of her large head. She let out a quick yelp, but continued. I tried to side swipe her so she would fall, but she had a strong stance. I got up on my hind legs and she soon followed. I put my head on one side of hers trying to push her, she went down. I stepped on her throat to show that i was not to be messed with. She twisted around and bit me close to my paw. So i bent down and bit her in the back. This went on for what seemed like days. Suddenly i found myself on the ground. Rebounding quickly, i got to my feet, another wolf i didn't know, was standing defensively, teeth bared. This time my stance was automatic. Defensive, i would take him to if i had to.

"_Who are you?"_

_"Wouldn't you like to know."_

_"Yeah i would. That's why i asked." _I looked him over, he had some scares, not many, but enough. I assumed he wasn't an alpha, because he would've stopped this fight a long time ago.

"_Second alpha?"_

_"How did you guess?" _

_"Your scares, an alpha would have a few more, yours look like you threw yourself in the middle of a fight. And your voice, and alpha's would be more agitated."_ The boy seemed confused, but he also seemed to believe me. He finally loosened so he was at a relaxed stance. He let out a snort, as if he was laughing at me.

"_Okay, you seem good enough. I will let you go. You should probably go anyway, before Leah gets a second wind and takes you on again."_ I had to hand it to him. Even though he wasn't an alpha, he was smart. I turned and began running towards the Cullen's house again. I phased back, and grabbed my clothes that i had under the tree. I slipped my sweatshirt over my head and walked up to the house. I was about to open the back door when i felt a strange tingling come from my wrist. I pulled my sleeve, and i could see where that girl, Leah, bit me. I pulled my sleeve down and opened the back door.

All the Cullen's, minus Edward, were in the living room. They turned to look at me when i came in.

"So how was your run?" Emmett asked

"Good, I guess." Emmett smiled, and turned to watch the Arizona, New York game that was on. I went and sat next to Carlisle on the two seater couch. Esme came out of the kitchen smiling, as usual.

"Is there anything that i can get you?" I shook my head. I wasn't hungry after my eventful run. Soon we heard the front door open and close. It was Edward, but he wasn't alone, he had a brunette girl with him. She smiled softly and waved to the Cullens. i got up to get a better look at her.

"Well look who decided to get up." Edward gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah i got up. So whose your friend?" This was a question that would not get answered. Soon something answered my nose, it burned to smell. The smell was intoxicating, so sweet. It burned my throat. I found out it was coming from Edward's friend. Several things happened then. I used my speed and pinned the girl by her wrists up against the wall. Everyone was shocked. Edward came up next to us, but he didn't dare touch her or me.

"Bella, Bella don't move. She's lethal. Carlisle, what are we gonna do?"

"Well, we will have to get her away from Bella. Then i have something, it won't hurt her, but it will put her to sleep." I could barely hear them i was too focused on the girl in my grasp. She didn't look at me. Her face was turned to the side, and she looked like she was holding back tears. The intoxicating smell was stronger here. soon something pulled me backwards, and folded my arms behind me. I fought the force, but Emmett was too strong, he wasn't letting up. Growls ripped from my chest, they were loud. i couldn't stop. What was wrong with me?

"Okay Carlisle, she's restrained, i would get that tranquilizer in her." I saw Carlisle he had a needle with some kind of liquid in it. I fought harder trying to get closer to the smell. Edward had taken a stance in front of the girl.

"Look at her eyes. They're huge." Edward said surprised.

"That's what some blood does to people." Carlisle approached me slowly, but i kept fighting. Soon he stabbed me with the needle, and injected the fluid. Whatever it was it worked fast. My legs felt numb, and my arms limp. I slipped out of Emmett's grasp. Unable to stand I fell fast, and hard to the wood floor.

**Chapter 6**

I felt strange like i was spinning on a carousel, bu i was lying down. I knew this because i knew the feel of the sheets, and the pillow under my head.

"Ashley, Ashley... I know you're awake." Someone whispered. I think it was Jasper, or Emmett, but it sure wasn't Edward. Was i awake? I wasn't sure. My mind told me i was, but my body felt like i was sleeping, it felt heavy. I decided that i would try to open my eyes. They opened but very slowly. When i looked up, and when my vision foucused, I saw not Jasper,or Emmett, but Edward. That shows how much i knew. He wassitting on the edge of the bed that i was in. His dark gold eyes seemed upset.

"Ugh," I groaned ", what happened?" I brought my hand to my forehead, and realized that i had a bandage on my head.

"You hit the floor, when you fell. Don't you remember?" Edward asked. He put his hand on my wrist, where my werewolf bite from this morning was. He pushed up my sleeve, and huffed when he saw the bite. "What is this?" he asked aggitated.

"It's a bite, from a wolf?"

"Did one of those quilutes attack you? I swear-"

"No Edward!," I stopped him ", I kind of..maybe got in a fight with one this morning. Leah was her name."

"Ugh! Ashley, why?!" Edwaed got up and slammed his hands on the dresser. I didn't know why he was so mad about it.

"Moving on," I said ", so what happened why am i in this bed, and why do i have a bandage around my head?" Edward let out a loud sigh, and plopped back down on the bed. He laid back, over my legs and stared at the ceiling.

"What do you remember?"

"Well i remember coming back from my run, to where you coming home, and then after that...blank." Edward sat back up, looked at me, and sighed again.

"Well i brought my girlfriend, Bella home. You got up, I don't know why. I'm guessing after that, you caught a scent of her blood, and-"

"Did i kill her?" i asked scared

"No! Of course not. You pinned her against the wall. Carlisle shot you with a traquilizer, so you wouldn't hurt her. You slipped and fell on the floor, hurt your head." Edward still seemed foucused on the bite on my wrist. "Your eyes got huge. It's like you weren't you anymore."

"Edward I'm sorry. I'm guessing she left...right?"

"No," Edward chuckled ", she's down stairs. She wanted to make sure you were okay. I brought her here to meet you."

"Well she met me alright." I laughed and put my head back. Here's my brother who has his sister at his house. He decides that he wants me to meet her. She shows up, I attack her, and she stays. Weird family. I started laughing, but i didn't know why. Edward gave me a weird stare.

"What's wrong?," he asked ", why are you laughing?"

"No reason. So wait..she's really downstairs?" Edward nodded. Then he pulled the sheet off of me, and lifted me off the bed. "I still want you to meet her." I put my feet on the floor, when I tried to satnd up my knee sent a sharp pain up my leg. I grabbed Edward for support,when i looked down i saw that from my knee down there was a cast that was made to keep my leg straight.

"Oh, yeah you twisted your knee. Carlisle put that on you, you don't heal like we do. But Carlisle said you'd be better by tomarrow." Edward held me by my elbow and handed me my crutches. I was pretty fast. I could get down the satirs, but it took awhile.

When i got to the hallway that lead to the living room, i hesitated. What would she do when she saw mw again? What if i lost control? How would i explain myself? So many questions. Edward had stopped and turned back to look at me.

"Ashley, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He approached me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, what if i can't control myself? What if it happens again? I don't want to hurt her. But what if it happens?"

"Ashley it won't happen again. I acted the same way. Well i was school...but i know how you feel. I'll help you control yourself, it takes awhile, but it's possible. Trust me."

"Okay," I sighed ", I trust you, but are you sure it's possible?" Edward rolled his eyes. He guided me down the hallway. Soon the family room opened up. Sure enough there were the Cullen's, spread out as usual, and the girl was sitting on the large couch next to Alice. When i entered the room Alice got up to help me to the couch, i told her i didn't want to sit.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better, thank you." She smiled, and plopped down on the couch that was at my side. I slouched down on my crutches. Still looking around the room, i saw that the brunette still didn't look at me. Edward gave me a soft push on the shoulder. I followed him, he brought me to satnd in front of the girl, who still didn't look at me. Seeing her like this brought back the memories of what had happened, they flashed through my head. I cringed. Edward put his hand on my shoulder.

"Bella Swan, this is my sister Ashley Masen. Ashley Masen this is Bella Swan." The girl looked at Edward, so i followed her look. Edward nodded. She stood up and held out her hand, the smell rose up into my nose, like steam off boiling water. Smelling it this time wasn't as bad. Just to scare her though i gave a quick lunge, she jumpped back.

"Sorry Bella i couldn't resist. It's nice to meet you." I shook her hand, and sge rolled her eyes. Edward punched me in the shoulder. "Ouch,that hurt." I said turning to go sit on the arm of the chair Alice was on. I leaned my crutches up against the wall behind me.

"So you're Edwards biological sister?"

"Yes, yes i am."

"Isn't that short of impossible? Edwards family died."

"Well i didn't." I sarcastically said. I heard Edward in my head "_Watch it. she's kinda sensitive with our humor."_

_"Does she know about you? I mean that you're a vampire.?" I asked. _Edward nodded, and i felt a little better, at least I wouldn't seem to weird to her.

"But how? Are you a vampire?"

"Kinda, sorta...I'm half vampire." Now Bella showed her confusion. She had no idea what i was saying.

"Half? You're joking. So what's your other half?"

"Werewolf." I said without thinking. Bella tried to put the two halves together, but in her human mind it wasn't possible, i know i heard her thoughts.

"It's not as impossible as you think." I said suddenly. All the Cullen's looked at me as if i had just said it in a different language.

"What did you say?" Edward asked.

"She was thinking it was impossible, and i told her that it wasn't." Edward got up off the couch, and grabbed me. He pulled me into the hallway where i had hesitated before. The rest of the children followed. We gathered in a circle, and i had to balance on one foot. For some reason Edward had the agitated look on his face again.

"Okay, what the heck was that?"

"What? I don't know why your so agitated."

"Well," Emmett said ", it might be the fact that he can't hear Bella's thoughts, and it seems like you can."

"Yeah i can hear her thoughts, big deal." I looked at Emmett.

"How? I mean..it's just strange." Edward said. I looked back at Edward,his eyes smoldered.

"Well Edward we aren't that normal to begin with, are we." I gave him a stare. He shouldn't be getting mad over this. So i could hear Bella's thoughts, what was the big deal? I heard a lot of people's thoughts.

"Wait," Rosealie interjected ", you can hear thoughts like Edward?"

"I think we have established that Rose." Edward didn't bother to look at her. He never broke eye contact with me. Everyone returned to the family room but Edward still looked at me.

"Edward, we may be brother and sister, but only half of us is the same. I can do a lot of things that you can't,so does that mean that you will get mad at everything that you can't do, and that i can do? No, i won't always be in Bella's head, i promise. So can you get over this? This is ridiculous."

"Yeah, you're right, sorry." He sighed and helpped me back to my seat. Edward took his next to Bella, she didn't bother asking what we were talking about.

"Oh, Ashley. You know you should really meet my friend Jacob, he's a werewolf." I nodded. I also wondered about the wolves i met this morning, maybe Jacob was one of them.

"Yeah i will have to, that would be cool." We sat there talking for a few hours. Bella just kept asking me questions. Everytime i answered there was another question. She told me that Jacob lived in La Push, the reservation here in Washington, i decided that i would go there tomarrow. I had to be careful not to think it, so Edward wouldn't try to stop me. I had a feeling that Edward didn't like this Jacob, by the way he cringged at his name. It's like they were on two different teams. I laughed at the thought. Soon Bella looked like she was going to fall alsleep.

"Well i think i'd better go. I'm tired." Bella stood up, and so did Edward. "It was nice meeting you Ashley."

"It was nice meeting you to. Hope to see you again." I waved good-bye. When she was out the front door I took a deep breath in. I had to hold my breath when she was talking. It was hard not to lose control.

"Damn' that girl smells good. How do you guys do it? Restrain yourselves i mean."

"You get used to it. Believe me it wears off." Alice patted my shoulder. I grabbed my crutches and began down the hallway. It took me awhile to get up the stairs, I went into Alice's room,and sure enough there were pajamason her bed. I saw there was a note with my name on it, so these were probably ment for me. I slipped them on and sat on the couch by the window. Someone knocked and came in, it was Carlisle.

"Oh sorry, I thought you might want me to take that cast off."

"Please and thank you." I said. Carlisle loosened the straps and slowly slid it off my leg. "Okay how does that feel? Can you walk?" I got up and walked back and forth, my knee seemed to be okay.

"Yeah, thanks Carlisle." He nodded, and began to walk out of the room. "Wait, Carlisle." He stopped and looked at me. I pulled my binder with all my pictures off the dresser and flipped to a picture i had marked. "Do you remember this?" The picture was the day i was born. It was me, my mom, my dad, Edward, and Carlisle in the hospital room. Carlile looked and smiled.

"Yes i do. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." I placed the binder back on the dresser.

"How many pictures do you have there?"

"One hundred and sixty. I left most of them at home." Carlisle looked surprised.

"Well when you get a chance let Edward take a look, he hasn't seen his parents in a long time. Well good night." He gave me a hug and left the room. I stroked the binder, and went back to the couch. When i laid down, i thought about my adventure down to La Push tomarrow. One could only imagine what would, or could happen. Thinking of what could happen, i fell asleep once again. Good night.

**Chapter 7**

The sunlight through Alice's huge bedroom window woke me up this morning. I squinted looking out the window. Ususally the clouds covered the sun, but the clouds seemed to have cleared out from last night.

I got off the couch, and stood up. I almost fell over since my foot had gone to sleep, it was hard to walk on a foot you couldn't feel. I sat back down and massaged the blood down to my foot. When I could sort of feel it again I got back up and walked to the door. Coming to the edge of the stairs i could hear the Cullen's conversing. I thought about what Carlisle said last night, about the pictures, and Edward seeing them. Quickly I went back into the bedroom and grabbed the binder off the dresser.


	8. Chapter 8

**My Older Brother Edward**

**_Chapter 1_**

The rain looked like it was coming down harder now. I had to slow my bike down so I wouldn't skid on the wet road. When I stopped at a red light I could feel the ice cold wind through both my winter coat, and my motorcycle jacket. While I was stopped I adjusted my gloves, and looked around; to my right there was a diner, and some little shops, and to my left there were thick, green woods.

Before the light turned green I decided that I would go into the diner to get something warm to drink and maybe some quick directions to where I was going. I pulled into the right turn lane and slowly pulled into the parking lot. I found the closest parking spot I could find. I turned my bike off, and took my helmet off. When I walked up to the little diner I could feel the cold rain making my long, brown hair stick to my face. I pulled the small glass door open, and I heard the automated bell go off. The place wasn't very crowded; there might have been a little over ten people in there.

I walked up to the counter, and set my heavy, wet helmet beside me. I didn't bother looking at the menu. I wasn't going to eat, I wasn't hungry. Soon I felt that someone had walked up, and was looking at me.

"Hi, is there something I can get you?" When I looked up I saw a waitress. She had a bright smile, and she seemed to glow. When I looked down I saw that she must have been, at least, eight months along. I came out of my daze, realizing that I was cold.

"Ummm, yeah, how about a hot chocolate," I slipped out of my winter coat ", I'm freezing." The waitress smiled and gave me a little laugh. She turned around and went to get what I had ordered. I spun around in my swivel chair and looked at the small eatery. It was very…basic. When I came to face forward again I saw that the girl next to me was stuck on her crossword puzzle. I discreetly looked at one of the clues, "4- down: A four letter for pocket catchings." I had to think about that one for a while. Soon my hot chocolate was in front of me.

"Lint," I said without thinking. The girl next to me looked at me with a strange glare.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Four down. It's lint, that's the word." The girl looked back at her puzzle, then she realized what I was talking about, I saw the smile come to her face.

"Oh, thank you. I didn't know that one."

"You're welcome," I smiled at her and took another small sip of my cocoa. I felt like someone was looking at me. When I looked up the waitress was looking at me like she was trying to read me. I laughed quietly and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry. You just looked like you were…like something was troubling you. I didn't mean to stare."

"No it's fine. Something is on my mind. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure ask away, but I can't promise answers." I laughed at the young girls joke, I was pretty sure she could give me some kind of answer to my question.

"What do you know about the Cullen family?" The waitress' eyes got real wide; she looked at the floor to avoid my constant stare.

"The Cullen's are good. Carlisle is a doctor, Esme stays home, and the kids keep to themselves."

"Oh ok. Thanks that's a good thing to know." The girl gave me a nod. I asked for my check, it was only about five dollars. I took out my wallet and pulled a $100 bill from the stack. When I handed it to the cashier I told her to give the change to my bright-eyed waitress, the women gave me a nod. I grabbed my helmet and walked out the door. I walked to my motorcycle, and straddled it. I started the engine and slid the helmet over my face, buckled the strap under my chin. When I pulled out I looked into the window of the diner, I saw my waitress sitting in a booth smiling. I beeped my horn and she looked out to see what it was. I gave her a wave and she gave me a smile.

I pulled into traffic and headed down the road, the rain seemed to let up when I pulled on to the narrow dirt path. I had to accelerate to keep my bike from sinking into the mud. I finally saw the house I was looking for. The white base seemed to burst out against the green trees. I pulled into the driveway and cut the engine. When I looked up at the house I saw the curtains that hung in the huge front window move. "They must have heard me coming." I thought. I pealed my helmet off, and grabbed my backpack out of the side bag of my bike.

As I walked up I thought I heard something in the forest behind me, but I didn't bother looking to see what it was. When I got up to the door I knocked, and then put my hand in my jacket pocket. When I heard the handle being turned I braced myself for what might happen. It was a man who answered the door. He looked about thirty, maybe less. He also had on a blue, long sleeve shirt, which stood out against his white skin. Looking at him I figured this was Carlisle.

"Hi, umm, Carlisle, I believed we talked on the phone." The man loosed his stance to a comfortable phase, and he gave me a smile.

"Oh yes, Ashley right?" I was relieved he remembered me. I shook his hand, and he allowed me in. I shrugged out of my jacket and he took it from me. Once I seemed rested, but walking. Carlisle came to my side.

"I was surprised when you called. Usually people just come to the hospital." He laughed at his own joke. I stopped in the hallway, and turned to face him.

"But I never told you why; I just said I needed to talk."

"Oh yes, I was about to ask that. Why did you call?" I took a deep breath, bracing my self again.

"Mr. Cullen,-" I started, but then Carlisle held up his hand, stopping me.

"Call me Carlisle, please." I laughed

"Okay, Carlisle. I called because it has come to my attention that you have foster children, and one of them has caught my attention. I'm particularly interested in one, it's Edward."

"Can I ask why?" Carlisle stuffed his hands in his pockets. My heart started racing, this is why I was here. To confront this fear; to release this secret that I had been holding onto for so long.

**_Chapter 2_**

I took a deep breath. "Just say it," I told myself ", just tell him. DO IT!"

"Carlisle, I am Edwards little sister." When I looked up the once comfortable doctor was now in a confused or surprised state (I couldn't tell). It looked like he didn't know what emotion to pull onto his face.

"That's impossible. Edward doesn't have any biological family, they all died." Soon I looked down, I was about to reveal something else.

"Carlisle, I know what you are, not just you your entire family. And I share that same secret."

"You mean you're a-"

"Vampire yes, but I am not a full vampire. Have you ever heard the legend of the creature that held two venoms? Half was vampire, and the other was werewolf." Once again he was shocked I nodded to him that I was that creature. I was the half-and-half.

Soon a woman walked in. She walked around the corner, and grabbed Carlisle's arm.

"Honey, who was at the door?" She looked at me and Carlisle wasn't out of his trance yet, so I had to introduce myself.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen, I'm Ashley Masen. It's nice to meet you." I shook her hand she turned back to Carlisle, almost like she had heard my whole story. Carlisle nodded again, and Esme took me into the family room.

"So Ashley, how did you know Edward was here?"

"I asked around, and when I called Carlisle, it fell into place that he was here in Forks." I sat there talking to Esme for, what seemed like forever, and then we heard the sound of a garage door opening, and cars pulling in.

"Uh oh, the kids are home." Esme pulled me, the sound was louder, and Esme pushed me down on the couch and stood in front of me. I heard the door open; I also heard the sound of people laughing. When they turned and saw Esme standing in front of me (someone they had never seen) they got quiet.

"Hey Esme, Whose that?" I heard a female voice ask. I stood up and walked around to Esme's side. Esme looked at me for an answer. I had to wait until Edward walked in to tell the others why I was here. So I waited and then I saw him. He walked in behind a girl with blond hair. Edward had grown up so much since I had seen him last, but I had to hold my tears until I told the other members of this family why I was here. It seemed that no one else was coming through the door.

"Esme who is this," said a girl with short brown hair ", did something happen?"

"No nothing is wrong. This is Ashley; she has something to tell you." Soon the five kids that came in sat down on the several couches that surrounded me. I thought over how I would tell Edward that I was his sister. I took a deep breath.

"Like Esme said nothing is wrong. I'm just here because it concerns one of you, and no one is in trouble," I turned towards Edward ", Edward, there is something that I have held for many years and I came here to tell you."

"And what is that?' Edward straightened up

"Edward your parents died a long time ago. I know that because so did mine. They died of the Spanish influenza…right?"

"Yes, but how-"

"Edward, there's no easy way to say this…but your parents were my parents. Edward I'm your sister." The room got real quiet and I could feel the burning of eyes on me, but my eyes didn't leave Edwards face. No one dared to talk, or breath. "Edward," I asked ", are you okay?"

"It's impossible," he mumbled ", my family is dead, they died years ago." Now i could feel the eyes on me. Was i going to have to tell my other secret? Well, that's what i came this far for.

"That's just it, I-"

"No!," Edward interrupted ", You're done. I don't want to hear anymore. I'm...I'm.. going to go see Bella."

"Edward," I yelled after him. He didn't acknowledge me, he just slammed the door. I stood there, hurt. I had the feeling i was going to cry, but i couldn't...not now. I then was startled by cold hands on my shoulders. When i turned around it was the girl with short brown hair, i soon found out her name was Alice.

"I'm so sorry he acted like that. Don't worry he'll come back, i know he will, he just needs to calm down."

"Thanks, but i doubt that when he comes back he'll want to see me, so i think I'll just go." Surprised expressions went around the entire room.

"Well you not going to leave," Esme said

"But i don't want to cause anymore trouble." Esme gave a soft laugh.

"Compared to what we have been through, this is nothing. No arguing you'll stay here. Alice can you lend Ashley some fresh clothes?" Alice smiled then she led me up to her room. She pulled me into her closet, and handed me a white shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Here," she smiled ", these will probably fit."

"Oh, thanks Alice. This is really nice."

"No problem," she smiled again ", I'll leave you alone to change." She seemed to float out the door. When she closed it behind her i began to undo the buttons on my shirt. I put on the clothes, and looked in the mirror and fixed my hair. When i was done i sat on the couch in the corner, and massaged my shoulder (the werewolf bite was hurting me today). I sighed. Would Edward come back? If he did would he allow me to explain? I hoped he would. I decided not to stay up her all night. I unlocked the door but before i went out i fixed my hair to hide my vampire bite that was on my neck. Then i fixed the right shoulder of the shirt, so no one would be able to guess that there was a werewolf bite there.

When i was done i opened the bedroom door, and i could hear the other family members laughing and talking down stairs. I walked back into the family room, and leaned against the archway. The boy who looked like a grizzly bear whistled at me. i only looked down and gave a small giggle. When i looked back up he patted the spot next to him. I walked over and sat down.

"So, Ashley, tell us about yourself. We promise not to run out." When i looked around everyone was nodding.

"Okay, what do you guys want to know?"

"Tell us about you, I mean you couldn't have lived this long...and still look four-teen." The blond girl, Rosealie, said.

"Rosealie," The grizzly bear boy, Emmett interjected ", I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that."

"No it's okay. Well Rosalie, I'm like you...immortal. And I to am a vampire. But I'm not a full vampire."

"Your not? Then what are you?"

"I'm half vampire...my other half is werewolf. I'm the only 'person' who can hold the two venoms." I looked around at Rosealie she seemed shocked, that was the reaction i usually got when people asked (i mean people like the Cullen's i don't go around telling any old person what i am).

"So you have a werewolf bite?" Emmett asked. I nodded.

"Yes i do have a wolf bite. It's on my right shoulder, and my vampire bite is on my neck." I pulled my hair off my shoulder to show Emmett. I know drastic but i couldn't show him the wolf bite, not yet.

"Ouch, that must have hurt, like really bad." I nodded again and let a laugh through my teeth. Soon we all heard the garage open.

"He's back." Alice said in a high voice

"Get ready for the fireworks." Emmett commented. Soon the front door opened, and shut. Edward seemed to just appear in the doorway of the kitchen. when he looked at me with his gold-eyed stare, I felt Emmett's hand squeeze my shoulder. I sat here quiet, looking at him, then at the floor, then at him again.

"Well well well," he said ", look whose still here."

"I'm not going to leave until you let me talk to you."

"You talked to me before I left."

"I meant a real talk. I have a lot to tell you Edward Anthony." Everyone was surprised at the mention of the unfamiliar name.

"Whoa! Whose Anthony?" Alice asked

"That's Edwards' middle name. Edward Anthony Masen." I now stared right into Edwards eyes, so now he knew that i wasn't afraid. Not of him, or of anyone else in this room. Okay I'll admit it Emmett scared me a little. Edward walked towards the couches, but he turned and went out the glass doors that lead to the backyard. I got out of Emmett's grip, got off the couch and followed him out the doors. "Okay," I thought ", here we go."

**_Chapter 3_ **

I saw Edward. He was standing in the rain. His back was to me and his hands were clenched into fists at his sides. I was nervous to approch him, but i had to. When i stepped out from under the porch into the cold rain, he must have heard me coming.

"Why did you come here?!" He yelled through the sheeting rain.

"I told you i needed to talk to you!" I kept walking towards him

"But WHY! Did you come just to embarrasse me in front of my family!" He now turned to face me, the rain ran down his face like sweat, and i knew it did the same to me. I could now feel my hair stick to my face. I didn't even think about anything around me though, because i was staring into the face of my brother. The person I had searched years for.

"Edward I'm sorry about the middle name thing. I just had to show you that i had proof that i was your sister!" Edward smiled, then he began to laugh.

"And that was the only proof you had! My full name! And you had to say it in front of my whole family!" He turned around and began to walk away.

"Edward, please don't leave again! I'm sorry...it's just that I have tried to find you for so long! And when i finally found you i lost my dicipline. I couldn't help it! But i don't know what you want to see, what proof do you want?!" Edward turned around again, and when i looked at him he seemed to understand what i was saying. When i looked up he was near the forest. After i blinked, and looked he was a few feet away from me. This startled me.

"I want proof that i can look at, and not second guess myself. Something only the Masen's would have. That's the proof i want." He looked down at the ground, i saw his expression change.

"What is it Edward? What's wrong?"

"Your bracelet," I looked down at my wrist. I had almost forgotten about the gold bracelet i had put in this morning before i had drove down here to Forks. But why was Edward so mesmerised by it?

"Yes, what about it?"

"Was that-'

"Moms? Yes, in fact, it was." Edward held his hand out, palm up, it looked like he was shaking.

"Can I see it? Please." I nodded, and began to slide the gold circle up my wrist and over my hand. When i pulled it off i placed it in Edwards outstreched hand. He brought it in to him, and ran his thumb all the way around it. Then he seemed to run back to the porch.

"What is it Edward?" I asked following him back to the now brightly lit porch.

"If you're telling the truth, and this was my mom's bracelet-"

"Don't you mean _**our** _mom?"

"Not yet. Anyway if this was mom's bracelet, dad would've engraved it." Edward held the bracelet at an angle so he could see the inside. I knew it was engraved, but this is the proof Edward wanted, so i would let him see it for himself. I watched Edwards face as he read the words on the inside of the gold circle. His eyes went from searching to wide. He looked up, and then he looked at me.

"Satisfied? So do you believe me now?"

"No, not yet. You know it's engraved. What does it say?"

"Huh? What?" i asked confused

"You know the bracelet is engraved what does it say?" I sighed. I read the note inside the bracelet everytime before i put it on.

"It says. 'Elizabeth, like this circle, my love for you is infinate. It never ends, but no one can see where it begins. -Edward Sr." I stared at Edward, but he didn't look at me. "So, do you believe me?"

"Yeah I do. I know that bracelet was moms, and it was one of a kind."

"Yeah dad never bought from jewelry stores did he? Everything had to be-"

"A Masen original." Edward and I both laughed. Since we both said it at the same time. He looked at me and seemed to say "I'm sorry." Then the next thing I knew Edward had me wrapped in a hug, these were also one of a kind. I felt his chin resting on the top of my head. I put my ear to his chest, he was really wet, bit I didn't care. We sat there; the only sound was the thunder, and the rain pounding the wet ground. When Edward pulled back he picked up my wrist and slid the bracelet over my hand, and back to where it sat before. Edward then put his hand on my right shoulder, right over my werewolf bite. I closed my eyes hoping he wouldn't ask about it. His hand then became curious, his fingers began to feel the risen skin, and he traced the pattern on my shoulder. His eyes became sad, and confused.

"What's that on your shoulder?"

"Ummm....it's a....werewolf bite." I looked at his face. Now there was more confusion.

"Why do you have a werewolf bite on your shoulder? You're a werewolf aren't you."

"No! Edward no! Only half, see," I pulled my wet hair back off my neck and showed Edward my vampire bite. He now looked really confused.

"What happened to you? I mean i figured you were immortal, but what is all this?" Now he was closer than he had ever been to me. He placed his other hand on my left shoulder.

"Edward I'm not a vampire, or a werewolf. I'm both." He laughed, and ran his fingers through his wet hair.

"Wait that would mean you're the-"

"Half-and-half. Yep, that's me. You know you're very smart, i thought i would have to explain it to you." Edward had that confused look on his face again.

"How do you do that?" He asked. Okay now I was confused.

"Do what?"

"Finish other peoples-"

"Sentences. Oh, I can ummm...hear thoughts." Now he looked surprised. he ran his fingers through his wet hair again. I couldn't help but laugh, because now his hair was standing straight up. He began walking in small, tight circles. After he stopped he faced me again.

"Wait, wait, wait. You can hear peoples thoughts?"

"Yes, that is a talent of mine. Why?"

"Because," he laughed ", I can hear thoughts to." Now i was shocked. I just met Edward a few hours ago and i already knew of something that we had in common.

"That's so-"

"Weird. I know," he said ",it's a weird-"

"Coincidence."We started laughing again. I shivered, a cold wind had hit me, and i was still all wet.

"Let's get you inside, before you freeze."

"You read my mind." I said reaching for the door handle.

"More like heard your thoughts."

**_Chapter 4_**

When we walked in the house everyone turned to look. They seemed happy that both Edward and i were smiling, and that Edward hadn't left. I felt the eyes shift from my face to my right shoulder. I had forgotten that my shirt was wet, and with the shirt being wet you could see the werewolf bite. I knew they were all looking at it. I just stood there. Then i felt someone wrapped a towel over my shoulders, when i looked back, I saw Alice. She winked.

"I got your back," she whispered

"Thank you Alice." Edward answered. Alice rolled her eyes, and walked away. Edward guided me to sit down, he followed me, and sat on the arm of the couch. I heard someone clear their throat. When I looked up I saw Carlisle, he seemed...calmer since the last time i saw him.

"So Ashley. You never got around to telling us your story. About how you became...you."

"Well Carlisle, it's a tough story."

"I'm sorry i didn't mean-"

"No," I stopped him ", I'll tell it. Well it started out as any other day. I went to school, came home, like anybody else. When i came home the hospital called, they said that they had belongings for me to pick up. I hadn't been in the Chicago hospital since my parents had died...but i still went. When i showed up the woman handed me a box. Wait...strike that. The woman gave me a huge box, full of this stuff that used to be my parents."

"So what did you do with it?" Alice asked

"Well I brought it home, and brought it in my room, and began to go through it. I found all shorts of things. Mom's jewelry, dad's watch. And something that made me start thinking."

"What was it?" The boy next to Alice, Jasper asked.

"It was a photo. It was a photo of me, my mom, my dad, and someone i had never seen before."

"Who was it?" Emmett asked. I pointed at Edward, he smiled and put his hand on my shoulder.

"But why didn't you remember him? I mean he was your brother?" Alice interjected

"I was so young when when he got sick, and was sent to the hospital. And my foster parents never showed me pictures. After I saw the picture i began searching, and found out that i had a brother."

"But how did you get the two venoms? And become the half-and-half?"

"Oh right sorry. Well i was researching one day and i heard something come through the window on our second story. Thinking it was a base ball i walked toward the stairs. Soon i saw a person with bright red eyes. He seemed animalistic almost. Next thing i knew i was on the floor in pain. I guess my screams got to a werewolf that was passing by. The wolf crashed through another window, tried to suck the venom out. He didn't realize that he had to bite in the same spot. So when he bit my shoulder, instead of taking the the vampire venom out, he put werewolf venom in. That's about it." When i looked around, the Cullen's seemed satisfied now that they knew my story. I looked at Edward and he looked sort of sick. His eyes were closed, and his grip on my shoulder tightened, and his breaths seemed to be shuttered. i rested my hand on his.

"Edward are you okay?"

"Yes and no. I feel sorry that you had to go through that."

"Edward it's the past. And that allowed me more time to find you."

"Awwwwww, that's so sweet. Isn't it Carlisle?" Esme said. We both laughed at how Carlisle and Esme were acting. The rest of the Cullen's laughed with us.

"So...do you still have the picture?" Edward looked at me. This time he seemed interested.

"Of course. I have a bunch." I answered. I let out a yawn, I was really tired. When I looked around all the Cullens looked surprised. I remembered that they were vampires, and they didn't sleep.

"You tired?" Edward asked

"Just a little. I hav been on the motorcycle all afternoon." Edward slid off the arm of the chair, so he was sitting next to me. I yawned again and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt Edward's cold arm wrap around my back, and then i felt his cold hand on my upper arm. I couldn't help it, i was exhausted, and the moment was right. I soon closed my eyes and into the deep sleep that i had waited so long for. On the brother that i had searched a life time for.

**Chapter 5**

The dreams i had were all a blur. I couldn't quite seem to focus on one particular dream. I would've stayed asleep but a loud crash woke me up, it almost sounded like someone had knocked over a large vase, and it had shattered against the hard wood floor.

"Emmett," i heard someone mumble quietly ", you have to be quiet. I mean we have someone asleep in the other room. Now help me clean this up." I then heard the sound of pieces of glass lightly hitting each other. Sometimes these werewolf ears came in handy. Knowing that i couldn't go back to sleep i sat up on the couch to stretch, my back was really stiff. I lengthened my legs on the couch and reached down toward my toes. The stretch in my calves felt good. I came back to sitting up straight.

I looked around. None of the Cullen's were in the room. I was guessing that they had left when i fell asleep, to avoid waking me. I suddenly felt something smooth against my skin. Looking down i saw that someone had changed me into blue silk pajamas. "Alice," I said laughing to myself. I lifted myself off the couch and walked to look out the back door. The grass was soaked, and the little sunlight that poked through the clouds reflected off the water droplets that rested, then soon fell, off the leaves of the trees. I soon decided that i would run, but not a human run no, i would phase and run as fast as i could. I felt like it had been years since i had been a wolf, so i would break that feeling now.

"Well good morning sleepy." I heard Alice say as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Alice." I turned to look at her, she had changed her clothes from what she was wearing yesterday.

"Sorry, about waking you. Emmett is a big klutz, and knocked over the vase."

"No, no it's okay..really. Alice i was gonna go for a run do you think you could tell the others were i went."

"Oh...yeah, sure." She left the room and i went to the side of the couch. i found my backpack and dug out my sweat pants and sweat shirt. I went out into the back yard, and laid my clothes near a tall tree. I walked deeper into the trees so i couldn't see the house.

I felt the tremores run through my body like and electric shock. Before i knew it i was running on four feet. The cold wind rushed through my fur. I loved this. I could hear my heart beat faster than ever. The muscles in my legs stretched and i felt great. I could hear my huge paws pound against the hollow,wet ground. I heard something, that wasn't me. I looked to both sides of me. To my left there was nothing, but to my right there was something that was keeping up with me. Trying to figure out what it was i stopped paying attention to where i was going, and soon smacked into something that felt like a brick wall.

I got back to my feet and looked around. In front of me though was a wolf, smaller than me, in a defensive stance. I crouched into mine. I wondered if i could communicate with it through thought.

"_Who are you?"_

_"You tell me?"_ This was boy, typical, i never ran into girl werewolves. I loosened my stance.

"_Werewolf? I figured. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you."_

_"Yea, how did you guess?"_

_"Well i can spot another werewolf a mile away. What's your name?"_ The boy finally loosened his stance, and sat on his haunches.

_"Seth. What about-" _He was interrupted by someone "calling" his name. It came from behind. To my surprise the voice was female.

"_Jeez Seth. I have been looking for you. Jacob wants you to run with Embry." _

_"Your sister?"_ Seth nodded. The other girl, who i soon found out was Leah, stepped in front of him.

"_Whats it to you?" _She asked in a snotty tone.

"_Woah ,sorry. I was just asking."_

_"Well it wasn't necessary."_ She got closer. Our faces were inches away, that was too close for me.

_"Your attitude isn't necessary."_I brought my snout up and ended up hitting her in the lower jaw. She snarled, and pounced. I flipped her so she landed on the other side of me. I let a growl slip trough my teeth, i charged her. She crouched lower so I swiped my paw and hit her in the left side of her large head. She let out a quick yelp, but continued. I tried to side swipe her so she would fall, but she had a strong stance. I got up on my hind legs and she soon followed. I put my head on one side of hers trying to push her, she went down. I stepped on her throat to show that i was not to be messed with. She twisted around and bit me close to my paw. So i bent down and bit her in the back. This went on for what seemed like days. Suddenly i found myself on the ground. Rebounding quickly, i got to my feet, another wolf i didn't know, was standing defensively, teeth bared. This time my stance was automatic. Defensive, i would take him to if i had to.

"_Who are you?"_

_"Wouldn't you like to know."_

_"Yeah i would. That's why i asked." _I looked him over, he had some scares, not many, but enough. I assumed he wasn't an alpha, because he would've stopped this fight a long time ago.

"_Second alpha?"_

_"How did you guess?" _

_"Your scares, an alpha would have a few more, yours look like you threw yourself in the middle of a fight. And your voice, and alpha's would be more agitated."_ The boy seemed confused, but he also seemed to believe me. He finally loosened so he was at a relaxed stance. He let out a snort, as if he was laughing at me.

"_Okay, you seem good enough. I will let you go. You should probably go anyway, before Leah gets a second wind and takes you on again."_ I had to hand it to him. Even though he wasn't an alpha, he was smart. I turned and began running towards the Cullen's house again. I phased back, and grabbed my clothes that i had under the tree. I slipped my sweatshirt over my head and walked up to the house. I was about to open the back door when i felt a strange tingling come from my wrist. I pulled my sleeve, and i could see where that girl, Leah, bit me. I pulled my sleeve down and opened the back door.

All the Cullen's, minus Edward, were in the living room. They turned to look at me when i came in.

"So how was your run?" Emmett asked

"Good, I guess." Emmett smiled, and turned to watch the Arizona, New York game that was on. I went and sat next to Carlisle on the two seater couch. Esme came out of the kitchen smiling, as usual.

"Is there anything that i can get you?" I shook my head. I wasn't hungry after my eventful run. Soon we heard the front door open and close. It was Edward, but he wasn't alone, he had a brunette girl with him. She smiled softly and waved to the Cullens. i got up to get a better look at her.

"Well look who decided to get up." Edward gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah i got up. So whose your friend?" This was a question that would not get answered. Soon something answered my nose, it burned to smell. The smell was intoxicating, so sweet. It burned my throat. I found out it was coming from Edward's friend. Several things happened then. I used my speed and pinned the girl by her wrists up against the wall. Everyone was shocked. Edward came up next to us, but he didn't dare touch her or me.

"Bella, Bella don't move. She's lethal. Carlisle, what are we gonna do?"

"Well, we will have to get her away from Bella. Then i have something, it won't hurt her, but it will put her to sleep." I could barely hear them i was too focused on the girl in my grasp. She didn't look at me. Her face was turned to the side, and she looked like she was holding back tears. The intoxicating smell was stronger here. soon something pulled me backwards, and folded my arms behind me. I fought the force, but Emmett was too strong, he wasn't letting up. Growls ripped from my chest, they were loud. i couldn't stop. What was wrong with me?

"Okay Carlisle, she's restrained, i would get that tranquilizer in her." I saw Carlisle he had a needle with some kind of liquid in it. I fought harder trying to get closer to the smell. Edward had taken a stance in front of the girl.

"Look at her eyes. They're huge." Edward said surprised.

"That's what some blood does to people." Carlisle approached me slowly, but i kept fighting. Soon he stabbed me with the needle, and injected the fluid. Whatever it was it worked fast. My legs felt numb, and my arms limp. I slipped out of Emmett's grasp. Unable to stand I fell fast, and hard to the wood floor.

**Chapter 6**

I felt strange like i was spinning on a carousel, bu i was lying down. I knew this because i knew the feel of the sheets, and the pillow under my head.

"Ashley, Ashley... I know you're awake." Someone whispered. I think it was Jasper, or Emmett, but it sure wasn't Edward. Was i awake? I wasn't sure. My mind told me i was, but my body felt like i was sleeping, it felt heavy. I decided that i would try to open my eyes. They opened but very slowly. When i looked up, and when my vision foucused, I saw not Jasper,or Emmett, but Edward. That shows how much i knew. He wassitting on the edge of the bed that i was in. His dark gold eyes seemed upset.

"Ugh," I groaned ", what happened?" I brought my hand to my forehead, and realized that i had a bandage on my head.

"You hit the floor, when you fell. Don't you remember?" Edward asked. He put his hand on my wrist, where my werewolf bite from this morning was. He pushed up my sleeve, and huffed when he saw the bite. "What is this?" he asked aggitated.

"It's a bite, from a wolf?"

"Did one of those quilutes attack you? I swear-"

"No Edward!," I stopped him ", I kind of..maybe got in a fight with one this morning. Leah was her name."

"Ugh! Ashley, why?!" Edwaed got up and slammed his hands on the dresser. I didn't know why he was so mad about it.

"Moving on," I said ", so what happened why am i in this bed, and why do i have a bandage around my head?" Edward let out a loud sigh, and plopped back down on the bed. He laid back, over my legs and stared at the ceiling.

"What do you remember?"

"Well i remember coming back from my run, to where you coming home, and then after that...blank." Edward sat back up, looked at me, and sighed again.

"Well i brought my girlfriend, Bella home. You got up, I don't know why. I'm guessing after that, you caught a scent of her blood, and-"

"Did i kill her?" i asked scared

"No! Of course not. You pinned her against the wall. Carlisle shot you with a traquilizer, so you wouldn't hurt her. You slipped and fell on the floor, hurt your head." Edward still seemed foucused on the bite on my wrist. "Your eyes got huge. It's like you weren't you anymore."

"Edward I'm sorry. I'm guessing she left...right?"

"No," Edward chuckled ", she's down stairs. She wanted to make sure you were okay. I brought her here to meet you."

"Well she met me alright." I laughed and put my head back. Here's my brother who has his sister at his house. He decides that he wants me to meet her. She shows up, I attack her, and she stays. Weird family. I started laughing, but i didn't know why. Edward gave me a weird stare.

"What's wrong?," he asked ", why are you laughing?"

"No reason. So wait..she's really downstairs?" Edward nodded. Then he pulled the sheet off of me, and lifted me off the bed. "I still want you to meet her." I put my feet on the floor, when I tried to satnd up my knee sent a sharp pain up my leg. I grabbed Edward for support,when i looked down i saw that from my knee down there was a cast that was made to keep my leg straight.

"Oh, yeah you twisted your knee. Carlisle put that on you, you don't heal like we do. But Carlisle said you'd be better by tomarrow." Edward held me by my elbow and handed me my crutches. I was pretty fast. I could get down the satirs, but it took awhile.

When i got to the hallway that lead to the living room, i hesitated. What would she do when she saw mw again? What if i lost control? How would i explain myself? So many questions. Edward had stopped and turned back to look at me.

"Ashley, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He approached me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, what if i can't control myself? What if it happens again? I don't want to hurt her. But what if it happens?"

"Ashley it won't happen again. I acted the same way. Well i was school...but i know how you feel. I'll help you control yourself, it takes awhile, but it's possible. Trust me."

"Okay," I sighed ", I trust you, but are you sure it's possible?" Edward rolled his eyes. He guided me down the hallway. Soon the family room opened up. Sure enough there were the Cullen's, spread out as usual, and the girl was sitting on the large couch next to Alice. When i entered the room Alice got up to help me to the couch, i told her i didn't want to sit.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better, thank you." She smiled, and plopped down on the couch that was at my side. I slouched down on my crutches. Still looking around the room, i saw that the brunette still didn't look at me. Edward gave me a soft push on the shoulder. I followed him, he brought me to satnd in front of the girl, who still didn't look at me. Seeing her like this brought back the memories of what had happened, they flashed through my head. I cringed. Edward put his hand on my shoulder.

"Bella Swan, this is my sister Ashley Masen. Ashley Masen this is Bella Swan." The girl looked at Edward, so i followed her look. Edward nodded. She stood up and held out her hand, the smell rose up into my nose, like steam off boiling water. Smelling it this time wasn't as bad. Just to scare her though i gave a quick lunge, she jumpped back.

"Sorry Bella i couldn't resist. It's nice to meet you." I shook her hand, and sge rolled her eyes. Edward punched me in the shoulder. "Ouch,that hurt." I said turning to go sit on the arm of the chair Alice was on. I leaned my crutches up against the wall behind me.

"So you're Edwards biological sister?"

"Yes, yes i am."

"Isn't that short of impossible? Edwards family died."

"Well i didn't." I sarcastically said. I heard Edward in my head "_Watch it. she's kinda sensitive with our humor."_

_"Does she know about you? I mean that you're a vampire.?" I asked. _Edward nodded, and i felt a little better, at least I wouldn't seem to weird to her.

"But how? Are you a vampire?"

"Kinda, sorta...I'm half vampire." Now Bella showed her confusion. She had no idea what i was saying.

"Half? You're joking. So what's your other half?"

"Werewolf." I said without thinking. Bella tried to put the two halves together, but in her human mind it wasn't possible, i know i heard her thoughts.

"It's not as impossible as you think." I said suddenly. All the Cullen's looked at me as if i had just said it in a different language.

"What did you say?" Edward asked.

"She was thinking it was impossible, and i told her that it wasn't." Edward got up off the couch, and grabbed me. He pulled me into the hallway where i had hesitated before. The rest of the children followed. We gathered in a circle, and i had to balance on one foot. For some reason Edward had the agitated look on his face again.

"Okay, what the heck was that?"

"What? I don't know why your so agitated."

"Well," Emmett said ", it might be the fact that he can't hear Bella's thoughts, and it seems like you can."

"Yeah i can hear her thoughts, big deal." I looked at Emmett.

"How? I mean..it's just strange." Edward said. I looked back at Edward,his eyes smoldered.

"Well Edward we aren't that normal to begin with, are we." I gave him a stare. He shouldn't be getting mad over this. So i could hear Bella's thoughts, what was the big deal? I heard a lot of people's thoughts.

"Wait," Rosealie interjected ", you can hear thoughts like Edward?"

"I think we have established that Rose." Edward didn't bother to look at her. He never broke eye contact with me. Everyone returned to the family room but Edward still looked at me.

"Edward, we may be brother and sister, but only half of us is the same. I can do a lot of things that you can't,so does that mean that you will get mad at everything that you can't do, and that i can do? No, i won't always be in Bella's head, i promise. So can you get over this? This is ridiculous."

"Yeah, you're right, sorry." He sighed and helpped me back to my seat. Edward took his next to Bella, she didn't bother asking what we were talking about.

"Oh, Ashley. You know you should really meet my friend Jacob, he's a werewolf." I nodded. I also wondered about the wolves i met this morning, maybe Jacob was one of them.

"Yeah i will have to, that would be cool." We sat there talking for a few hours. Bella just kept asking me questions. Everytime i answered there was another question. She told me that Jacob lived in La Push, the reservation here in Washington, i decided that i would go there tomarrow. I had to be careful not to think it, so Edward wouldn't try to stop me. I had a feeling that Edward didn't like this Jacob, by the way he cringged at his name. It's like they were on two different teams. I laughed at the thought. Soon Bella looked like she was going to fall alsleep.

"Well i think i'd better go. I'm tired." Bella stood up, and so did Edward. "It was nice meeting you Ashley."

"It was nice meeting you to. Hope to see you again." I waved good-bye. When she was out the front door I took a deep breath in. I had to hold my breath when she was talking. It was hard not to lose control.

"Damn' that girl smells good. How do you guys do it? Restrain yourselves i mean."

"You get used to it. Believe me it wears off." Alice patted my shoulder. I grabbed my crutches and began down the hallway. It took me awhile to get up the stairs, I went into Alice's room,and sure enough there were pajamason her bed. I saw there was a note with my name on it, so these were probably ment for me. I slipped them on and sat on the couch by the window. Someone knocked and came in, it was Carlisle.

"Oh sorry, I thought you might want me to take that cast off."

"Please and thank you." I said. Carlisle loosened the straps and slowly slid it off my leg. "Okay how does that feel? Can you walk?" I got up and walked back and forth, my knee seemed to be okay.

"Yeah, thanks Carlisle." He nodded, and began to walk out of the room. "Wait, Carlisle." He stopped and looked at me. I pulled my binder with all my pictures off the dresser and flipped to a picture i had marked. "Do you remember this?" The picture was the day i was born. It was me, my mom, my dad, Edward, and Carlisle in the hospital room. Carlile looked and smiled.

"Yes i do. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." I placed the binder back on the dresser.

"How many pictures do you have there?"

"One hundred and sixty. I left most of them at home." Carlisle looked surprised.

"Well when you get a chance let Edward take a look, he hasn't seen his parents in a long time. Well good night." He gave me a hug and left the room. I stroked the binder, and went back to the couch. When i laid down, i thought about my adventure down to La Push tomarrow. One could only imagine what would, or could happen. Thinking of what could happen, i fell asleep once again. Good night.

**Chapter 7**

The sunlight through Alice's huge bedroom window woke me up this morning. I squinted looking out the window. Ususally the clouds covered the sun, but the clouds seemed to have cleared out from last night.

I got off the couch, and stood up. I almost fell over since my foot had gone to sleep, it was hard to walk on a foot you couldn't feel. I sat back down and massaged the blood down to my foot. When I could sort of feel it again I got back up and walked to the door. Coming to the edge of the stairs i could hear the Cullen's conversing. I thought about what Carlisle said last night, about the pictures, and Edward seeing them. Quickly I went back into the bedroom and grabbed the binder off the dresser. When I got down the stairs I put the binder on the kitchen table. No one was down satirs, it was too quiet. I looked because I knew i had heard them.

"Hello?" I called "Is anyone here? Emmett...Carlisle....Esme....Edaward? Hello?" No answer. I walked into the other rooms of the house. No one. I walked back upstairs into Carlisle's study, but he wasn't there. I was getting nervous, where were they? When i went back down into the kitchen, there was still no one. I saw a note on the table that i guessed that I missed before. It was Esme's handwriting. It read:

_**'Ashley, Sorry, but Carlisle decided to take the kids, and myself up to the mountains today. We will return this afternoon, Edward has his cell if you need anything. The number is on the refrigerator.'**_

"Great," I thought ", they go off in the mountains, and scare me half to death." I decided that I would go travel down to La Push before Edward got back and had the chance to stop me. I hopped back up the stairs and changed into clothes that Alice had laid out for me before she had left. Gosh, this family could be light on their feet if they needed to be. I threw on the shirt and jeans, and grabbed my helmet out from behind the couch. I ran downstairs, and quickly grabbed my motorcycle jacket off the coat hook by the front door.

The sun felt warm, and strange, considering that it rain here most of the time. My bike was where i had parked it the first day i got here. I jogged down the driveway, and saw my bike was soaked from the rain. I dried the seat off with the sleeve of my jacket, and straddled it. My keys were in my jacket pocket. I started the engine. When I heard the engine start, i had the feeling like i hadn't heard it in a hundred years, i loved this sound. I slid my helmet on, buckled my chin strap, and flipped my eye guard down. I backed out of the driveway, and accelerated down the dirt path. When i got to the main road i noticed that, there weren't many people out. I guess it was still too early. When i got to the highway i accelerated more, i missed my bike when I didn't ride it. I saw the exit for La Push, I changed lanes and glided to the exit.

When i made it on to the reservation, i felt like i was in a ghost town. No one was out, and the people that were out stared me down as i drove by. This was one of those times i wished my motorcycle was all black, instead of bright green and black. I was thinking about how i would find this Jacob I mean i didn't know where he lived. I thought i would use my werewolf sense of hearing, and keep my ears open for anything that might help me. With my ears open no one could say anything about the Blacks without me hearing it. No one could think anything either, because i could hear their thoughts, and i would know the difference from what i was hearing now. I also made another decision, while i was waiting to hear about the Blacks i would try out the dirt bike setting on my motorcycle.

I turned into the woods. The trees were far enough apart so i couldn't hit them. I switched the settings on the bike so it wouldn't slip in the mud. I accelerated, i heard something running along side me. When i looked to my right all i saw was a shadow. What ever it was it was fast, it ran faster so it ran ahead of me. I wasn't going to follow it, apparently i was in its forest now. My wrist tingled, andso did my shoulder, it felt like my whole body had gone to sleep almost like my foot this morning. Suddenly i stopped my bike. "I thought i heard my name." I thought. I took my helmet off. Great now i was hearing things. Soon a huge growl ripped through the air near my left ear, and something pushed me off my motorcycle, and on to the forest floor. When i hit the ground, and looked up there was something on top of me alright. It was a wolf. It looked brown, but it seemed to have a reddish color to. He pinned me to the ground, his upper lip was pulledover the top of his teeth. Apparentlyi wasn't welcome here.

"Quick decision." I said. I pulled my legs up so they were under the wolf, and using my lower body strength, i pushed the wolf off of me, over the bike, and he landed on the other side. I jumpped on top of my over turned bike and crouched. This was the upside to being a half-and-half, no one could take you off guard when they wanted to fight. You would either be a wolf and fight that way, or you could use your vampire insticts. Anyway, the wolf seemed to be really angry now. He charged me jaws open so i could see all of his sharp, white teeth. When he was close enough I used my hand to close his mouth, and i didn't let go. He kept trying to head-butt me so i would fall to the ground. I took my free hand and placed it, fingertips down, on the back of his shoulder. Quickly following this action i dug my nails into him and pulled towards me, leaving three bloody scratches on his left shoulder. He pulled away, this didn't help his anger, so i pulled my sleeves up and croutched again.

The wolf seemed to focuse on something, i didn't take my eyes off him. He soon looked at me, and ran back into the forest. When he was gone i tunred to my bike. Lokking over it i saw that my front whell was deflated, and my side was bashed in. "Great," i said to myself ", just perfect."

"Hello?" I heard someone yell from behind me ", Is someone there?" I didn't answer i just examed the damage on my bike. Now i would never get to where i was going. I heard someone come up behind me. When i turned around there was a tan skinned boy, with long dark hair, he had no shirt, no shoes, only a pair of tattered jeans.

"I thought i heard someone," i mumbled. I turned back to my bike. I put my face in my hands ",what do you want?" I asked.

"Well, are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?"

"You wouldn't believe me if i told you," I siad getting up, and turning to face him ", but long story short, my bike is busted and now i'm stuck here. My brother's gonna kill me. I came down here to meet someone, that his girlfriend told me about. Unless you are a mechanic, I don't think you could help me."

"Well thw damage isn't that bad, i could fix it." He crouched next to my bike

"Well how long would it take? And how much would i have to pay you?" The boy laughed, and i wasn't sure why.

"You won't have to pay me_**, if**_ you tell mewho you are here to see."

"I'm looking for the Blacks. Jacob and Billy." The boy let out another chuckle.

"Well," he stood up ",let me introduce myself. I'm Jacob Black." A huge smile came across his face. I felt so embaressed. The boy held out his hand. "And you are?"

"Ashley Masen, it's nice to meet you." I shook his hand. He picked up my bike,and we began walking out of the forest. When we had gotten back to the main road. I looked around.

"So where's your house?" I asked looking up at him. He pointed straight. When i followed his point, and it was the house in front of us, on the other side of the road. Was he serious? Ihad been that close? Now i felt embaressed. Walking across the road i looked at Jacob, and happened to notice that he had three scratches on his left shoulder. "Was he? No. I mean i know he's a werewolf, but. No no." I thought

"What's wrong?" He asked. "You seemed troubled."

"I'm not..really." We reached a small side garage near the house. Jacob lifted the bike onto a stand, and shut the sliding door. I sat down in a lawn chair that he had in there. I slipped out of my jacket and slung it over the back of the chair.

"So, ummm..Jacob. Can i ask you something?"

"Sure," He said as he sat and opened his tool box ", shoot."

"What happened to your shoulder?" He turned to look at me.

"Oh, nothing. I was running and i hit a tree branch." I sighed. "Yeah right," I thought ", tree branch my right foot."

"Why do i get the feeling that you're not telling me the whole truth?" Jacob stood up, and walked over to me. I stood up so he wouldn't seem so tall.

"Not telling the truth? You want to talk about not telling the truth?" he looked down. He picked up my hand and pulled up my sleeve, so my bite was exposed. "What happened to your wrist?" I pulled my hand away. Now i was sure, he was the wolf that attacked me, and the wolf that helpped me yesterday. I looked up at him, his brown eyes were reflective.

"Like you don't already know. You saw me yesterday."

"That was you?! You fought Leah?"

"Yes that was me. Now why don't you tell me the truth about your shoulder!"

"You scratched me! Remember? Wait," Jacob was trembiling, i knew those trembles. "You were a wolf yesterday. But you attacked me today as if you were a vampire. What are you?!" He turned to face me. He came really close to me, i could feel his heart beat from where i was standing.

"I'm both. Jacob, I'm sure you know the story of the half vampir half werewolf," I went to explain myself. I told jacob my story. After i had finished Jacob seemed calmer than before.

"Wait," he said ", then whose your brother?"

"Edward,"

"Cullen? That blood-sucker is your brother? I can't believe it." Heturned back around and began working on my bike again. He was patching the tire now. He laughed.

"Well believe it, because it's true." I played with my helmet that was on the work bench. Jacob stopped laughing. He came to stand next to me and set his tool box down. He went back to the bike and turned on the tire pump he had. When he was done he sat in the chair that i had sit in.

"Okay," he sighed ",all done."

"Really? Already?" I looked at Jacob and then at my bike. I looked great, yo couldn't even tell that there had been damage there. "Wow, thanks jacob it looks great."

"Your welcome. It's what i do. Hey listen the pack is having bond fire tonight, why don't you come. Get away from the Cullen's for one night."

"Are you asking me as your date?"

"Possibly, that depends are you coming?"

"Is leah going to be there?" Jacob shook his head. "Okay then, I'll go."

"Good, be here by seven. i will drive us up there." Jacob lifted my bike, and rolled it outside. I straddled it, and my phone rang. When i looked at the caller I.D. i saw that it was Edward's cell. "Uh-oh," I thought ", I'm in trouble."

**Chapter 8**


End file.
